


【哈德】盛夏

by Lynn_lemon



Series: 麻瓜AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_lemon/pseuds/Lynn_lemon
Summary: 麻瓜军训paro教官Harry x 新生Draco四岁年龄差操作
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 麻瓜AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742533
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	【哈德】盛夏

**Author's Note:**

> 因为设定的缘故所以先废话几句注意事项：  
> 首先，我不认为喜欢教官是一种斯德哥尔摩。虽然我知道真的有些教官对待新生不会太好，但我和朋友都很幸运地遇到了很好的教官，我也相信这样的人还是存在的，所以把这些好的品质都一股脑儿扔到了Harry身上。而文中的Draco是个理想主义的小少爷，是有在慢慢成长的XDD设定原因OOC是肯定的ww
> 
> 以及，很重要，现实中请不要试图和教官谈恋爱！不要和教官谈恋爱！！！

>>>倒计时21天  
军医大开学时间该死的早。  
八月中旬的太阳还踩着夏天的尾巴，张牙舞爪地散发着热量证明自己也是夏天的一员，操场上穿着军绿色迷彩的学生们站得稀稀疏疏又歪瓜裂枣，活像一颗颗蔫儿在地里的小白菜。  
Draco把自己藏在操场边缘的一块树荫下，摸出手机看了眼温度——38度。  
一瞬间，Draco发誓仅仅只有一瞬间，他有了给父亲打电话说说好话、让他动用关系帮自己绕开军训的想法——事实上他从拒绝了顶尖商学院的Offer而选择跑到这个鸟不拉屎的军医大的第一天起，Lucius就拒绝和他说话了。  
「……所以说，军训这种老掉牙的东西为什么还会存在！」  
周围虽然都和他同班，但没有一个人是他认识的，也没有一个是他愿意认识的——Draco自认没做什么过分的事儿，不过他在入学报到那天对宿舍显而易见的嫌弃被他的室友夸大宣传，直接导致整个班里的学生都不太愿意搭理他。  
Draco松垮垮地顶着可笑的军训帽，低着头噼里啪啦敲打着手机屏幕表示自己的愤怒。  
「在太阳下面站一个小时能让我拿手术刀的手更稳吗？」  
连用感叹号看起来太像咆哮体了——Malfoy从不咆哮——Draco删掉他即将发出的第二个感叹号，敲上一个嘲讽的问号，继续在聊天群组里泄愤，「我到底为什么要听从这些将来小命都在我手里的人的安排？」  
聊天群组里很不给他面子地、嘻嘻哈哈笑成了一团。

Draco的父亲Lucius Malfoy是位很成功的商人。Malfoy家现在完善的投资链条和流畅的资金运转都来自于他二十多年的打理，他曾经在几个天使轮投资获利几十倍的事迹至今还在投资课上被拿来做案例分析。这带来的一系列后果之一是，Draco从小就有极好的商业品味，他自己在高中时期通过操纵期货赚了不少钱，足够他现在不问家里要一分钱还能过个金钱宽裕的大学生活——他甚至在学校附近的公寓区租下了房子。虽然军训时期必须住在宿舍，但不代表他将来不能搬出去。  
而另一个后果是，Draco从小到大的伙伴们，也都是富裕人家的孩子。  
「Pansy去学了园艺，Theodore去学了财务，Blaise去学了计算机？」主席台那边有人在吹哨整队，Draco漫不经心地抬头看了眼——没看到他期待的，也就不管周围同学都在互相交换名字，继续敲打那个由于气温和他的频繁操作已经发烫的小金属块，「Crabbe和Goyle居然跑去学了武术。武术？他们以为自己在哪个国家？」  
没等群组里其他人回复，Draco后知后觉地发现周围安静下来了，他周围本来还三三两两站着聊天的同学现在自发地聚集成了一个稀松的队伍。  
没有人提醒他。  
这就是另一个后果的衍生，Draco其实并不知道该如何与没有利益关系的同龄人相处。换而言之，他被孤立了，成为了其他同学团结一致的垫脚石。

如果让Draco自己说，他的同学们眼里对他的排斥和不屑太过明显，他们的小心思堆在一起都比不过商业酒会上遇到的16岁孩子。Draco不顾家人阻拦选择这所学校自然有他的想法，但与同学良好相处并不在他的计划之内。  
他的目标……

没想好要不要先挪动脚步到队伍里，Draco先被逆着光向他们走来的男人吸引了视线。  
笔挺的海军夏常服，坚实可靠但不过于夸张的肩，收紧在腰带里精瘦的但不细弱的腰，修长有力的双腿……这个人踩着军靴踏着夏日操场上的热浪走来，完美得就像Draco梦想中军人的样子。  
虽然接下来的日子不一定好过，但Draco内心压制了多年的期待的小火花终于嗖的一声亮了起来。  
“我叫Harry Potter，在这三周内负责带你们的训练，你们可以叫我Potter教官。”  
距离有点远，Draco看不清那人的长相，只觉得他纯白的制服在太阳下仿佛会自动发光。哦，而且他声音也好听极了。  
“……那边那个同学，黄头发那个。你是我们班的吗？快点入队。”  
这就没那么好听了。

他的同班同学们毫不客气地笑出了声，Draco这才发现自己大概是操场上唯一一个单独站着的人——所有人都以班级为标准聚成了一个歪歪扭扭的队伍。  
他没有应声，只是低着头慢吞吞地向自己班队伍的末尾走——Malfoy从不畏惧成为众人的焦点，但不是以这种方式。  
“快一点，”那个现在一点也不好听了的声音继续说，“不要让大家都等你。”  
事实上总有人会满脸堆笑地一直等着Malfoy，那些脑子里没点算盘又想巴结着赚点钱的小商人的总是心甘情愿等着Malfoy的大驾光临——从日出等到日落的大有人在。  
Draco习惯了成为被等待的那个，何况他的朋友也从不介意他的小迟到。然而当众被训斥基本可以说是Draco从未有过的体验——即使只是个脑袋刚到父亲腰部的小豆丁时期，他在公众场合收到的也都是夸奖和赞美。这个Potter语气中的不满和同学的讥笑声让他脸上发烫，他下意识想反驳回去，但又明白这只会让自己更难堪，只好咬着下唇加快了脚步。  
一群没礼貌的蠢蛋。他在心里嘟囔着，没有骂出口。  
他没傻到第一天就和教官对着干。

“安静——虽然我只带你们21天，但我希望你们能在这段时间内学会好好相处，同时……”  
Potter还在继续说什么，但Draco没有仔细听下去。走得近了他才发现这个教官穿的是一双普普通通的军用皮鞋，不是军靴；他身上的制服也普普通通，不是那么线条硬朗——很明显，刚才那个逆光走过来的人大概只存在于Draco的想象中。  
期待的小火苗在燃烧了不到五分钟之后噗的熄灭了，只留下一股哀哀怨怨的青烟。

黄头发。  
Draco皱着鼻子又回想起这个形容词，这让他感觉头上顶了一团杂乱的稻草。他显而易见地被这个形容词冒犯到了，显然这些愚蠢的兵脑子里大概塞不下几个词语。  
“……二十二岁，大概大你们四五岁，希望不会有太大年龄隔阂。在接下来时间里要注意不要迟到或者脱离队伍，有事先打报告和我说——”  
Draco塞到口袋里的手机震动了几下，用脚趾头都能想到肯定是他不靠谱的朋友们又在群组里发消息了。  
“——还有训练期间不要带手机。”  
正在摸裤兜的Draco下意识抬头，径直撞上Potter沉着脸盯着自己的位置的眼神。那道目光聚拢在他一个人的位置上，而不是他这片区域，Draco突然有种被猎豹瞄准了的错觉。他做贼心虚地僵在原地，又虚张声势地咬着牙瞪回去，那人却皱了皱眉挪开了视线。  
——死板又无趣。  
Draco在内心给他的教官下了个定义，他甚至完全不想思考那些字典里高深的词语来进行一场绝妙的讥讽——反正这个词汇匮乏的Potter也听不懂。

“……我会给你们应有的尊重，希望你们也能尊重我。”Harry用平稳的语调继续说。即使这个学生有错在先，一天之内对同一个新生训斥三次还是有些过分的，尤其他并不是那么严肃的人——事实上如果不是Hermione坚持他应该在带新生的第一天树立威信，他压根不会去背她给自己的这一串稿子。  
“现在，全体跟我走，以后的训练我们直接在训练的地方集合。”  
Harry利落地一个转身走在前面带路，他的脊背依旧挺得笔直，却趁着学生不注意悄悄舒了口气。这是他第一次接到带大学生军训的任务，上层认为他在接连几次的抗击海盗任务之后绷得太紧了，应当放松一下洗洗身上的血腥气，但这似乎比在激流中逆水推轮胎都困难。  
不知道别人的“新兵”都怎么样，Harry暗自想着，在心里默背自己手下的小萝卜头的名单——四个一看就活泼捣蛋的，两个看起来不屑一顾的，五个只想潦草应付了事儿的，还有一个一看就和同学处不来的富家孤僻小少爷——Harry用腰上还没好透的伤口保证，训练这群新生绝对比参透Hermione的战术设计更难。

>>>倒计时20天  
Draco被吵醒的时候还不到五点半，宿舍里不知道哪个人的手机放到了桌子上，电话铃声响了三轮吵醒了寝室的其他人，手机的主人才被隔壁床叫醒爬下去接。他迷迷糊糊踹了脚床栏表示不满，换来对方更大声的摔上了门。没等他舒一口气继续睡，那位走到楼廊里的接电话的室友毫不掩饰的大嗓门又折磨起了他脆弱的神经。  
军训要求六点钟集合跑操，Draco干脆不睡了，从枕头边摸出手机开始翻群组的聊天记录——昨天的训练让他们在太阳下面站了一整个白天，又在蚊虫叮咬下向左向右转了半个晚上。他回来之后和母亲报了个平安就直接睡觉了，压根没去理会群组里嘻嘻哈哈对他的嘲笑。  
即使是嘲笑也是分类别的。Draco半眯着眼睛快速翻看记录，他朋友们的嘲笑永远会保持在他的承受界限内，不像他的新同学们，总是带着想看他出糗的恶意和不屑。

才刚到八月中旬，他的朋友们都还在度假。虽然“Draco的悲惨生活”少见且有趣，但也比不过海滩和美食以及数不清的帅哥美女。群组里没什么有意思的新消息，倒是和他一样没走家里安排的路、跑去学了计算机的Blaise给他发来了私聊。  
「小少爷，要我说你就是去找罪受。」  
「虽然我知道你对军人一直……有种感觉吧……」  
「但你找什么样的没有呢，何必真跑去军医学校？」  
“小少爷”是Blaise对他惯用的调侃称呼，用得次数多到Draco看到这个词就觉得不妙。果然，省略号之间隐藏的暗示让他埋在枕头里的半边脸克制不住地泛红。他的朋友中Blaise是和他认识最久的，是唯一一个知道他早年总盯着军事纪录片看个不停的，同时也是说话最没谱的一个。Draco咬着下唇思考了半天如何反击，脑子转了三四圈直到室友都起床洗漱了，他还没想好，最后选择一言不发忿忿地拉黑了好友。  
这大概是他第几十次拉黑Blaise了。

室友还在占用卫生间，Draco干脆在床上多躺了会儿。他把手机扔到一边盯着寝室的天花板有点委屈地想，我想要的才不是这个呢……  
天花板灰蒙蒙的，边缘角落还掉了一些墙皮，他第一天走进寝室用看怪物洞穴的眼神盯着这个宿舍，换来了他的三个已经收拾好的室友用看怪物的眼神看着他；屋顶中央并在一起三条长长的白炽灯管坏了一条，另两条还在苟延残喘燃烧它们的生命，这让从小连卧室顶灯花纹都精细设计的小少爷更委屈了。  
我的目标才不是这个呢……他蜷缩在被子里，食指弯曲抵在嘴边，咬着自己的指节克制着突然涌上眼眶的泪水。  
他有点想家了。  
对他的存在充满排斥的同学团体、和想象差别过大的军人与军训、简陋的宿舍和忽视他的存在吵闹的室友、以及他压在心底里从未对别人提过的天真又直白的目标——Draco不得不承认，他真的有点想家了。

>>>倒计时18天  
军训的第四天，Draco依旧没把Blaise从黑名单里放出来，但这并不影响他在他们共同的群组里一串又一串地发图片。  
Draco再次思考起了要不要干脆屏蔽群组。  
这两天是理论上的周末，天气热得变本加厉，军训却是压根无休。Draco迫穿着长袖长裤的军训服站在太阳地里，而他的朋友们聚在Nott家的海滨别墅里一起开彻夜Party，游戏失败的惩罚视频半夜里在群组里刷了一条又一条，他还得像个小学生一样早睡早起赶着去太阳底下站桩。  
傻透了。  
前三天毫无意义的站桩耗尽了Draco对军训仅有的期待——如果本来还留存有那么一点的话。Pansy在群里发消息嚷嚷着他为什么不能请个假出来玩，反正他从小到大作为一个Malfoy，最擅长的就是利用特权为自己争取好处。这无疑又推了已经厌倦了军训的Draco一把——虽然不搬出他父亲的关系他没法请假出去玩，但至少可以靠自己逃一天军训。

今天毫无意外又是个大热天，他们的训练场地是操场上球门附近的那一片，周围甚至没有一棵树的阴影能够达到。从上午八点多开始火辣辣的阳光就开始亲吻每一位学生的脖颈和裸露在外的耳朵，而那个穿着一身白色夏制服的Potter教官却满脸气定神闲，仿佛悄悄在身上揣了三四台小风扇。  
Draco站在队列里自以为不留痕迹地偷懒——今天练摆臂，虽然不再是傻乎乎的站桩，但保持手臂伸直距身体25公分然后定格十分钟听起来也一样傻透了。  
十点钟休息结束的哨声没过多久，操场另一端的方队传来一阵喧哗，Draco保持手臂一前一后的站桩姿势小幅度扭头瞥了一眼，果然又是一个中暑昏倒的——这也就是他在等的。  
今年的八月太过炎热，从第二天开始就不断有学生中暑被送到医务室。一开始是几位身材娇小的女生，后来是自己班里瘦得像竹竿一样的一位男生，昨天甚至两个身高至少一米八、肌肉结实得能把松垮得像块干咸菜的军训服撑出形状的男生，一边弓着腰干呕，一边惨白着脸被同学架去了找了校医。  
Draco以为自己也会是其中之一的，毕竟他甚至很少直接暴露在阳光下这么久。但也许是长期以来的饮食营养搭配太过精细，或者只是上帝想要折磨他，他虽然看上去苍白得很，但实际健康得还有精力在内心骂他的教官和同学至少二十分钟不重样。

“报告——”又有人倒下了，Draco摸了摸自己晒到发烫的脸颊，干脆趁着仅有的五分钟喝水休息时间去找了Potter。  
为了保证能被放走，他甚至还喊了报告。  
“什么事？”  
Draco走近了才发现这个教官要高出他半个头，帽檐下的眼睛深邃透亮，他平淡的目光投在Draco身上，让后者没由来地一阵心虚。  
“我不太舒服……”Draco学着之前那个干呕的人一样缩着肩膀，做出一副站不直的样子。他相信自己一贯苍白的脸色肯定能帮上忙，“头晕，还有点恶心……”  
Potter盯着他看了好长时间，长到似乎下一秒休息结束的哨声就要吹响，长到让Draco内脏都蜷缩起来，他觉得自己被看穿了。  
“还能坚持吗？”  
似乎骗过他了。Draco松了一口气，皱着脸咬着下唇摆出一副可怜兮兮的犹豫表情——他小时候经常用这个方法逃避母亲的责骂——他努力让自己看上去像是想要坚持但做不到的样子。多年随父亲在各类宴会中穿梭的经验告诉他，有时候不说话的效果要好得多。  
“算了……”Draco满意地听到Potter的妥协，“能自己去医务室吗？”  
这个问题就好回答多了。Draco点了点头，得到允许后转身慢慢走出了操场。

处在医科院校的好处就是，医务室永远比其他学校的要宽敞。Potter拎着两个食堂的饭盒走进来的时候，Draco正捧着一本从医生那里借来的解剖学坐在床上看得津津有味，差点被面无表情盯着他的Potter吓得带着书钻回被子里。  
“你来干什么！”  
Draco选择先发制人，甚至连应有的教官都忘了叫。  
“你应该喊我教官，Malfoy同学。”Potter皱着眉把饭盒放到床边的小桌子上，还是回答了他的问题，“我来给你们这些人送饭。”  
因为“中暑”，Draco刚被迫喝了一种又苦又涩的药，本来不恶心甚至被逼得有点反胃，此刻心思全集中在膝盖上的那本书上面，完全不想吃饭。  
“谢——谢——教——官——”他拉长了平板的调子说，试图把人赶走去送他的最后一份饭。  
“真生病了就好好吃饭休息——”  
手里的书正讲到胃，被Potter毫不留情地抽走了。比这更糟糕的是Potter话语里隐含的意思。不知道该如何应对，Draco只好装作没有听懂的样子拿起饭盒，用眼神偷瞄着祈祷Potter赶快离开。  
然而Potter扯了一张凳子坐在他对面，端起了剩下的那个饭盒。  
胡乱塞进嘴里的西兰花突然失去了味道——也许它本来就没什么味道，食堂的饭总是让人失去食欲。  
“你怎么——”  
Potter略带不耐烦地抬头看了他一眼，Draco不得不把后面的话和嚼碎的西兰花一起吞到肚子里。  
“吃饭，我再过二十分钟要去整队。”  
虽然勉强算是回答了他的疑问，但这实在太憋屈了。Draco十八岁以前一直活得顺风顺水，连父母都很少批评他，更别提用这种看废物的眼神看他；到了这个他自己选的学校，同学没有一个能好好相处的，他悄悄崇敬了好久的军｜人甚至暗自期待的军训也和想象中的完全不一样。  
他简直不知道自己和父亲吵了一周到现在还在冷战也要来到这个学校究竟是为了什么。  
“我吃完了。”胃里因为委屈而翻搅着，Draco压根没什么食欲，胡乱挑了几口就把饭盒扔到小桌上，把自己塞进被子里一副赶人的样子。

“不要浪费……”看了眼还剩下不少的饭盒，Harry下意识想指责，却看到这个不听话只会投机取巧的学生已经一副气鼓鼓的样子躺在床上闭上了眼睛。  
脾气差还又想偷懒。  
Harry叹了口气，着如果真的是新兵，他大可以揪着对方的领子从床上拽起来去训练场——军队不会纵容任何懒惰——但他终究只是个学生，而且看样子似乎还是从备受宠爱的富裕家庭出来的学生，Harry没理由因为他的懒惰而生气。  
“我不是没见过像你这样的人，Mal——Draco，”Harry还是决定改口喊他的名字，“但你是以一年四季都能见到的拱极星座命名的，我以为你会更有毅力一点。”  
“好点了就来继续训练。”  
没给Draco说话的机会，Harry最终把之前收走的那本解剖学放回Draco枕边，转身走了出去。  
还给他关好了门。  
留下一个被戳穿了小心思又自觉被看扁了的Draco，羞耻且不甘心地咬着牙，在被子里蜷缩成气鼓鼓的一团。

>>>倒计时17天  
Draco这次是被室友的闹钟吵醒的。  
他永远也无法理解为什么有人能从五点半开始每五分钟一个闹钟、最后还只能在五点五十爬起来手忙脚乱套上衣服就往外跑。  
宿舍生活真的令人讨厌。  
他跳下床赶在其他人都没起来的时候走进卫生间开始洗漱——之前有次他最后一个进去的，那个脏乱和味道真的差点让他吐出来。也许是关门的声音大了点，也许只是单纯地表达对他的不满，靠近卫生间的那个室友刻意地翻身弄出很大动静，Draco翻了个白眼，在心里辱骂对方几百遍，最后还泄愤一般叼着电动牙刷重重按下了冲水马桶的按钮。  
从小到大，Draco都不是个懂得收敛的人。直到高中毕业为止，他父亲的光环以及周围伙伴的陪同足以让他在校园里横行霸道，没有人会去选择反对他——即使是私下里的抱怨，只要Draco听到了就一定会报复回去。但这并不代表他不会审时度势地适当收敛一下，毕竟在这个他孤立无援的环境里，他可不想被堵在墙角打一顿。  
当然，也只是适度收敛，要他完完全全缩着尾巴做人是完全不可能的。

也许是昨天在校医室多休息了大半个下午，Draco现在一点都不困。没等室友们起床，他就率先换好衣服溜出了寝室，反正其他三个人一路走的时候也从来不会叫上他一起。  
校园里还没什么人，Draco本想漫无目的地闲逛，脚步却直直地把他带去了操场——操场、食堂、宿舍、图书馆，这大概是Draco在诺大的校园内唯一认路的几个地方。  
离集合时间还有一阵儿，操场上却整整齐齐跑着几队人。蓝绿色的海军迷彩聚集成一个个有棱有角的矩形方阵，胶鞋踏在地上的声音和他们的口号一样整齐划一。  
这倒是和他小时候在电视里看到的军人影像有点像了。  
Draco隔着操场外围的铁丝网下意识在一群蓝绿色迷彩中搜寻着什么，直到那些人跑完整队、周围打着哈欠胡乱扣着衣服的学生多了起来，他才反应过来，后知后觉地开始问自己为什么要找那个死板又无趣的人。

昨天下午刚开始他还窝在医务室的床上看那本解剖学，但脑子里Potter那句“我以为你会更有毅力一点”如同卡住的磁带一样反反复复叫嚣着，羞愤和不甘心翻搅着他的内脏，本来没塞进去多少东西的胃里却仿佛装了块大石头。  
缩在被子里翻来覆去一下午，书却还是看不进去了。Draco干脆把书还给校医，在下午训练结束前的一个小时回到了操场。  
当时Potter还是那副没什么表情的脸，汗水顺着侧脸和脖子滑下去却似乎半点儿没融化他。Potter盯着他上上下下扫视了一遍，那眼神看起来像是要把中午在校医室的对话重复一遍。直到Draco快因为再次翻涌上来的羞愤而爆发时，他才不平不淡地说了一句，“身体好点了？归队。”  
装病的事儿就这么揭过去了，无论他的同学再怎么想，也只能暗自里嘲讽他大概是金汤匙里长大的小少爷身体娇贵受不得苦——比故意逃避要好得太多。

然而甚至到跑早操结束，Draco都没有看到他们的教官——和之前那些天一样，是隔壁班一个脸上长着雀斑的瘦高教官带着他们跑完的。  
不负责。  
Draco在心里给他们教官又加了一个定语，却是还东张西望着直到被人群挤向食堂。  
早饭的时间只有三十分钟，Draco漫不经心地随便站在一个队伍里四处看——穿着军绿色迷彩的学生和穿着蓝绿色海军迷彩的教官们交叉着排队随意聊天，融成了一片深深浅浅的绿。  
这不是Draco想象中的军人的样子。  
他以为他们会更为严肃，他以为他们的衣装会笔挺硬朗不带一丝褶皱，他以为他们举手投足都带着可靠的气息。  
他以为这些人应该是神。曾经在小小的他眼中，这些人是仅次于他父亲的神。

但即使是神也没有办法拯救他的胃——Draco在快排到他的时候突然发现，自己出门没有带饭卡。  
考虑到没有带手机也没有认识的人可以借卡，回去拿明显来不及了。Draco干脆横跨一步离开了队伍往门口走，反正不吃一顿早饭也饿不死。

“……Malfoy？”  
“Malfoy——”  
Draco隐约听见有人在喊自己，但他很确定自己在这里没有朋友，何况他的姓氏虽然少见，但也不是独一无二。  
“Draco！”  
好的，这下他必须回头了。  
一早上都没有见到的他的教官Potter，正穿着白色的夏制服站在一片深深浅浅的绿色迷彩中，塞给他一个装满了食物的餐盘。

Harry当时正排着队思考今天吃什么，排在他身后的Ron却一直戳着肩让他往旁边看——是他自己班上那个与其他人格格不入的孤僻小少爷，不知在想什么，排队排到一半转身就往外走。  
军队向来排斥权贵。Harry在入伍的那一年本想着自己姓氏也没有那么稀有、藏着掖着装作普通人就好，结果不知道被哪边的人知道了消息，他父亲是军区高层的事儿一天之内传遍了整个新兵营。Harry不得不承受了半年的冷眼和排挤，以及更糟糕的，唯一接近他的人是他最讨厌的那种试图靠他来攀高枝的。  
然而好在军队也是崇尚实力的地方。在队里四五年下来他参与了数不清的护航和维护领海的任务，身上冷硬的血腥气息和绝对实力终于让队友不再顾及他的出身。但最初被迫一个人在食堂的角落看着别人有说有笑的吃饭的记忆依旧十分深刻。

“怎么不吃饭就走？”Harry干脆把自己的餐盘塞到Draco手里，又趁他愣着着站在一边，排队加买了两杯温热的牛奶和两颗鸡蛋。  
“我……”Draco一时间不知道该说什么好。昨天刚被这个教官在医务室里不咸不淡却直戳心底地训了两句，他对Potter的印象充满了个人偏见，完全无法应对这份突如其来的好意。  
“那我不打扰你们了，”Harry扭头对Ron说了一句，一手端着新拿到的餐盘，一手推了推Draco的肩，“走吧，我怎么也不能让我队里的兵饿肚子。”

“……”昨天今天都被看透了个彻底，Draco心底里别扭得不行，连带着前几天对这个教官的不顺眼一起翻腾着，却被Potter有力的手掌推着往前走，直到按在一张刚擦干净的餐桌前坐下。  
吃也不是，直接走似乎也不太对。按理说Potter应该和他的那些蠢蛋同学们一样看不惯他才对，但昨天刚扔下那么一句话，今天又没事人一样带着他吃早饭……Draco笔直地坐在座位上，压根想不明白Potter到底是什么意思。  
“你不吃这个？”Potter显然误解了他的沉默，“我不赞成挑食，但如果你有什么过敏不能吃的，你可以拿着我的临时卡自己去买点什么，不吃早饭很难熬过上午。”  
“不是……”Draco下意识地反驳，事实上这里的食物都不合他挑剔的口味，但昨天下午的事情已经在他脑子里发酵了一个晚上，Draco甚至后知后觉从Potter的语气里品出了点对他的失望——这是一直以来自尊心极高的他完全无法接受的。他迫不及待地想要在Potter面前证明自己不是个草包，迫不及待地想让他收回之前的评价，甚至迫不及待想让他夸目相看承认自己才是最优秀的。

不过想到昨天……Draco还是端起牛奶小口小口地喝，问出了他从昨天起就在好奇的问题，“你知道我的名字？”  
“看名单知道的，你的头发很显眼——”Potter仿佛想起了什么，就着牛奶吞下了一大口食物，“听着，虽然他们都不认为我应该这么做，但我很抱歉第一天就在众人面前让你难堪。”  
Draco显然也想起了第一天那个让他尴尬的上午，脸色一下子难看了起来。他知道Potter口中的“他们”是谁，无非就是其他和他一样的教官们。  
“虽然你也有错，”Harry看着Draco的眼睛继续说。后者下意识想反驳，但张了张口却又不知道该说什么好。“但如果可以，我应该以更委婉的方式提醒你。我不会为批评了你的错误行为而道歉，但如果这影响了你和同学之间的相处，我应该为这个向你道歉。”

这完全超出了他的想象。虽然不愿意承认，但Draco内心对Potter的偏见确实消散了一些。  
他自认从来都不是一个道歉就能哄好的人，但Potter太真诚了，而且他说的每一句话都该死的对——处于高位的人不需要为他的行为道歉，Draco对这一点深有体会。他自己由于家庭地位的原因，除了面对长辈，基本没有向其他人道过歉。  
更何况确实是他自己有错在先。  
“我和同学……”Draco顿了顿，吞下了毫无疑义的逞强，他怀疑自己被这个看似普通的教官看透了。从小到大的社交礼仪和用脚趾头都能想到的套辞被扔到了脑后，Draco像个十多年沉浸书本的书呆子一样生硬地示好，“那些不需要你的道歉。”  
“嘿，Draco，我知道格格不入是什么感觉，虽然我不知道你的原因是什么，但总有一天这些都会过去的。”  
坐在对面那个教官笑了起来。在刨去部分偏见之后，Draco惊异的发现他可能还长得不错，也可能不是那么死板和无趣。甚至让Draco对他产生了一点点兴趣，想要追问他为什么会知道格格不入的感觉。  
但他停住了，以Malfoy骨子里带的矜持和高傲：“所以这才是你缺席晨练的原因？”

Harry挑起了一边的眉毛，显然没想到一个学生会敢这样反问他。“那是别的理由。”他最后这么说，然后起身收拾了自己这边的餐盘。  
“我们要集合回住宿区一下，”Harry整理了下自己的制服，端起餐盘往餐具回收处走，“你看着时间记得别迟到。”

桌子对面那一半光溜溜的，就仿佛从来没有人坐过一样。Draco拿起Harry给他买的那只水煮蛋笨拙地开始剥皮——之前在家里基本只吃煎好的，偶尔一次的水煮蛋也会被佣人剥好皮切在盘子里。  
食堂的味道真的不怎么样。Draco把咬了一小口的鸡蛋和餐盘一起端到回收处，又站在水龙头边洗了好久手上鸡蛋淡淡的腥味，暗自思考下次要怎样才能问出那个“别的理由”是什么。  
好吧，他不得不承认，他又有点期待接下来的日子了。

>>>倒计时15天  
Potter似乎真的没有追究他装病请假的事儿。这是这几天Draco目不转睛盯着Potter所得出的结论。  
那天之后他去找老师补签请假记录的时候Potter也在，一副公事公办的样子，就像他和任何一个中暑脱水的学生没什么差别。  
不过那句话还是狠狠地印在了Draco脑子里。强烈的自尊不允许他再作出装病请假这类的事——如果没有被戳穿他可能还会重复很多次——他甚至不愿意在Potter承认他优秀之前再请任何一个假。  
现在，Draco顶着太阳和浑身粘腻的汗水站在队列里跟着口令向左向右转，觉得自己活像一只被抽打的陀螺。军训服吸水性很差，散热性也差得如出一辙。汗水第一次顺着后背流下去的时候Draco甚至误以为自己背后爬进去只虫子。  
但即使这样这也比一动不动站桩要强很多，更何况左右转圈不需要脑子，只有傻子才会分不清左右——Draco看着他因为转反了方向被教官拎出队伍的室友，嘲讽地挑起了嘴角。

军训进行了三分之一的时间后，本来有些畏惧教官的人也逐渐和Potter熟悉了起来——Potter不是那么端着教官严肃架子的人，即使是Draco也必须承认这一点。虽然Potter不带他们的早操，晚训也只是出现在场地上，看隔壁的雀斑教官教他们打拳，但这更是增加了他身上的神秘感，胆大的学生们趁休息的几分钟围在他身边七嘴八舌地刨根问底。  
“……所以教官早上不出现是在进行什么秘密训练吗？”  
“该不会是背着其他人练肌肉吧哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“或者练枪！教官你们能碰到枪吧！”  
“教官你射击技术怎么样啊！”  
好奇的学生乱七八糟坐了一圈，把Potter包围在里面。Draco坐下的位置离他们不算远，但也能看出来很明显的一条孤零零的分界线。Draco听着那边因为这个有些下流的双关问题嘻嘻哈哈笑成了一团，听着Potter好脾气地挑了些“能碰到枪”、“个人原因不是在训练”之类的问题回答，好奇心驱动着他想去追问Potter的“个人原因”究竟是什么。  
这是他提到的第二遍了，第一次是和他吃饭的时候说的。  
Draco回忆着，内心不受控制地蹦出了一种优越感，仿佛有个小人儿叉着腰挺胸抬头地叫嚷：“他第一遍是只和我一个人说的，你们这些蠢蛋都不知道。”

那边的话题又被带偏了，开始追问着Potter他们队里有没有出过什么刺激的任务，Draco不留痕迹地侧了侧身，试图听清他们的对话。  
“……商船和邮轮的护送，出海之后没有网，彼此之间只能无线电交流，每次回来都觉得过了一个世纪……”  
“没那么多惊奇冒险，你们007看太多了哈哈……”

商船……Draco盯着Potter的方向，也忘了掩饰自己看向那边的目光。  
休息结束的哨声吹响了，Draco起身走去集合，一部分神经却还沉浸在Potter之前的话里。  
现在还没被从黑名单里拖出来的Blaise虽然说话没谱，但却是也是知道他的事最多的一个。不过即使是他也不知道Draco为什么突然之间盯着军事纪录片看。  
那个理由现在说起来没多复杂，但在他只有五岁的当时，却色彩浓郁到根本忘不掉。

Lucius Malfoy早年除了金融投资之外还会做一些实体买卖——当时投资的风险太高也太难分散，不得不靠一些货物交易来保证资金的稳定。有一次本来十天就应该返航的商船硬生生拖到一个月都没回来，当时公海上很难接通私人电话，Narcissa每天都焦急地向各方人士打探消息，Draco印象里甚至那位凶巴巴的姨妈也被请来过。  
他当时年纪还小，但对亲近的人的情绪却十分敏感。即使Narcissa总是在没人的时候抱着他说没关系父亲只是这次事情有点多，过几天就回来了，他也能察觉到笼罩在家里的那份不安。  
就在他为了让母亲少给自己操心假装钻在屋子里看书，实际上偷偷思考着如果父亲不回来了要怎么安慰母亲时，Narcissa敲响了他房间的门，带着能把焦虑和不安扫荡一空的欣喜，给Draco换了一身衣服带他去了港口。  
是他父亲的商船回来了，伴随着几艘Draco不认识的大船。  
港口上密密麻麻全是人，即使他们站的位置已经很靠前了，Draco依然被挡的严严实实的。Narcissa当时已经不怎么抱得动他了，而第一次和父亲毫无联系的分离了一个多月让他控制不住地跳着脚想看清从甲板上下来的人到底是谁，但跳来跳去面前也还是大人们高墙一般的后背。  
最后Draco是被一个刚轮岗结束的海军哥哥抱起来的，穿着雪白的制服的大哥哥和母亲打了个招呼后，小心翼翼地让他骑在自己肩头坐稳。视线一下子宽敞了，Draco也因此看到了正和另一位穿着白制服的人握手交谈的他父亲。  
即使还是个五岁的小孩子，他也能看出来父亲瘦了不少，也没有出发时候那么精神了。把他举高高的大哥哥直到Lucius来把他们母子俩搂到怀里之后才离开，Draco被父亲抱在怀里把玩着父亲衣服上的装饰，听到父亲用一种十分郑重的语气向那位大哥哥道谢。  
然后那位大哥哥说，这是他们应该做的。

稍微长大一点后，Draco开始下意识找穿着白色军装制服的电视看。Lucius从没有和他提过那次晚归究竟发生了什么，但Draco随着年龄的增长也逐渐猜到——公海上海盗依旧猖獗，每年都有海军因为护送商队和普通渡轮而受伤甚至死亡……  
这才是他不顾家里反对也要来这里的原因，不是Blaise开玩笑的那种“军人情结”，他是真的想为这些人做点什么。  
而且……  
即使Potter说得云淡风轻，Draco也知道，出海的任务肯定没他所说的那么轻松。

休息哨又吹响了，Draco沉浸在胡思乱想中甚至不知道刚才的一个多小时练了些什么。不过没被点名，所以应该没出什么大的差错。  
眼看着他的同学们一个个又要凑到Potter身边去聊天，Draco站在原地犹豫着这次要不要离得近一点，至少方便他偷听Potter讲故事。  
但他一点也不想做出任何一件可能被认为是“主动接近同学”的举动。

很快他就不需要考虑这个了，因为Potter一边喝水一边走动，最后拧上瓶盖在离Draco一米不到的草坪上坐下了。  
在Draco没有反应过来之前，他们班的同学也说笑着晃悠过来坐成了一圈。  
现在再出去会很奇怪，Draco干脆也不换位置了一屁股坐到地上，没注意到Potter盯着他看了一秒。

“教官再说说你们平时干什么嘛！”  
“没什么特别的，起床训练吃饭睡觉而已。”  
“不会有比武大会什么的吗？”  
“……偶尔有吧大家比赛玩，赢了奖品给一个水壶。”

“那教官你赢过吗？”  
“错了吧应该问教官你赢过几次哈哈哈哈哈……”

Draco静悄悄的听着，内心一万个想追问Potter到底什么原因才不参加早操，但他也知道自己开口八成周围学生都会冷场。而且Potter似乎不愿意多解释这个，最后的结果就是他一个人被晾着。  
“……教官你有受过伤吗？”  
“有啊。”  
不知道谁问了这个问题，Draco一个激灵抬头看向Potter——他没想过这方面，虽然他早就知道他们比其他人都更容易受伤。  
Potter摘下了他的帽子，常年被挡住的额头比脸上要白不少，眉毛上方横着一条清晰的分界线。但比这更引人注意的是额头右上角那道像个闪电一样弯曲的伤疤。  
“好酷……”  
不知道是谁惊呼出声，Potter笑了笑没有说话。  
酷你个头。Draco在心里暗骂对方没常识。碰到头上的伤总是伴随着心惊胆战的过去，虽然Potter一副笑着带过不愿意说的样子，Draco也猜得到当时大概是险象环生……  
“教官你这个——”  
还有没脑子的蠢货想要追问，Draco干脆不再顾及会不会冷场。  
“……疤头教官。”  
声音不大，带着Draco斟酌过的嘲讽和玩笑的语气。离他近的几个人都听到了，之前还想问什么的那个人也把后半句话吞了进去。  
“疤头教官。”  
Draco又重复了一遍，他甚至听到班里有人小声笑了出来。  
他不确定Potter会不会因为这个生气，但潜意识里总有个声音说着，他不会的。  
Draco偏过头毫不畏缩地盯着Potter的眼睛，“我把你从追问中救出来了。”他用眼神这样说。  
然后他看到Potter笑了，连带着班里那些最开始不太敢笑的人也笑出了声。虽然不切实际，但这真的看起来就像是Draco把他们都逗笑了——就像他中学时期用绝妙的嘲讽让他的朋友都跟着他笑个不停一样。

“教官你不能把头发留长点挡一下吗？你这样会找不到女朋友的！”  
“别胡说，教官是不是已经有女朋友了！我之前看到您和一位女教官一起吃饭……”  
“啊我也看到了！而且……”  
女军官的话题总是让刚上大学的男生们兴奋到不行，Draco眨了眨眼没有参与。他对这个没兴趣，不如说比起女军官，他更好奇那个人是不是Potter的女朋友。  
“别乱说，小心你们晚训练拳加倍。”  
心思全活跃在八卦上的年轻学生瞬间理解了这句话意有所指，不少人扭头看向操场另一边正和学生唱歌的雀斑教官，Draco都没察觉自己悄悄舒了口气，他反而好奇起了另一个问题。  
“你们头发必须这么短吗？”  
“不染不烫，噢，自来卷不算。互相拿剃刀推就得了，”Potter突然又开玩笑似的加了一句，“我手艺还不错，你们谁想剃头可以找我。”  
声音是冲着所有人说的，但他眼神一直盯着Draco。  
Draco惊恐地护住了头发。

“不过间谍专业不需要，他们可以随便染随便烫随便留多长。”Potter继续说，眼神落点一直没变，觉得自己下意识的动作太蠢而讪讪把手缩回来的Draco突然觉得不太妙。  
Potter继续用一种稔熟且有点亲密的语气开他的玩笑，“不过你这种颜色不行，太显眼了，大概得不停地染成深色，太频繁了可能还导致年纪大了头发掉光。”  
果然。Draco在一片哄笑声里咬牙切齿地想，疤头Potter果然是在报复那句“疤头教官”。  
不过即使这样他也能察觉到，这次的哄笑中针对他个人的恶意少了一些。Draco敏锐的神经能猜到这是Potter故意带出来的效果——他是真的有在帮Draco融入班级。这种不求回报的圣人行为又让Draco有些不自在，他呲牙咧嘴地冲Potter比了一个中指，换来对方一个挑衅的挑眉笑。

>>>倒计时14天  
军训已经过去一周了，他们终于能从无意义的站桩和摆臂进化成开始练习腿部动作，而仅仅一上午的训练就用事实证明了保持迈步的姿势金鸡独立五分钟要比站桩更难。  
除此之外，更折磨人的是七天以来变本加厉热衷于发光发热的太阳。  
事实上从第三天起Draco就感觉自己的耳朵边和脖子后民的皮肤红肿发痒——他有防晒霜，谢天谢地，他的母亲自从知道他要提前开学还要经历老套的军训之后，立即把她去海边度假时常用的防晒霜塞到了Draco的行李中。但有些人的皮肤总是更容易被晒伤，防晒在Draco这边大概只起到了帮他把一天就能造成的伤害拖延到三天的作用。  
而且因为这瓶防晒霜他还和室友吵了一架。  
三个以自己小麦色晒得发黑的皮肤为荣的人拿着Draco桌上的防晒霜像是色情杂志一样故作惊奇地传着看，一句接一句嘲笑着Draco是“娘娘腔的小白脸”。Draco当时怎么还击的来着？他两指弯曲作势要袭向正拿着他东西的那人的双眼，趁他因为恐惧下意识闭眼的时候手腕一转拿回了被他举在手里的那个小瓶子。  
Draco也许不擅长打架和力量抗争，但作为有钱人家的孩子，他从小总是学过那么几个快速脱身的技巧的。  
“我从没指望你们这些擅自摆动他人物品还把无知当勇气的莽夫能正确认识你们所不了解的东西。”  
他当时昂着下巴这么说，转头就把自己的所有物品当着他们的面塞到了有锁的抽屉里。

下午训练开始没多久，负责总体军训统筹的棕发女教官就走了过来，把Potter叫到一边说了几句话。之后Potter趁他们“金鸡独立”的时候端着两个硬币大小的圆盒又走了回来，叫停了女生部分的训练让她们互相帮忙抹药，又让男生们换了一条腿，保持伸出腿脚面与地面平行，并且离地20公分不动。  
“安静，”Potter清了清嗓子，“这是对你们在Granger长官到来时不守纪律的惩罚。”  
他说的没错，但Draco还是忍不住翻了个白眼——他被牵连了。也许其他那群蠢货看到女军官就忍不住窃窃私语，他可不是其中一员。  
“Granger长官让我给大家抹点药，”Potter一边说着一边在队伍里穿梭，站在第一个人身后停顿了一会儿，往旁边撤了一点站到第二个人身后。Draco看不清他在做什么，只能听到Potter平稳的声音，“你们应该学着做一些防护的，一味的紫外线下暴露并不是什么好事。”  
他面前正被抹药的那个高个子男生嘟囔了一句，“我们又不怕被晒黑！”不少男生都在意有所指地跟着哄笑。Draco低着头冷哼了一声，一群无知的废物，他在心里骂。  
“别小看紫外线，”Potter动作很快地走到第三个学生身后，“不只是晒黑，日光性皮炎甚至皮肤癌都有可能发生，”他的语气严肃了起来，“我们曾经有战友因此被迫退伍，所以即使只是很小的可能性，我也不希望你们会被这类可以预防的事情影响未来。”  
Draco不由得抬头盯着Potter的后背看。  
这是Potter的故事里第一次提到生病和离队，他之前都是捡着轻松愉快类似一人一枪打穿敌人脑门的事情讲的。Draco猜得到军队肯定少不了生病与死亡，他看过那么多流血受伤的纪录片，却从没想过这些人也会被普通的疾病打倒。  
他们应该是保家卫国的神，他们不应该……

这些天来晒得红肿的耳框外围上被抹了什么油乎乎的黏腻膏体，Draco不由得哆嗦了一下。下一秒就被Potter敲了敲肩膀，“站稳。”  
……你站稳试试啊，你个缺席晨练的不负责疤头教官。  
Draco在心里嘀咕着，没说出口。而且用他三个蠢货室友的脑子也想得到，Potter肯定能站得比他稳，说不定还能金鸡独立顺便打个10环的200米靶呢。Draco想了想那个夸张的画面，抿着嘴唇想笑，又被Potter在他耳朵边抹匀药膏的手指夺取了注意力。  
“怎么晒这么严重……”Draco听到Potter小声嘀咕着，音量似乎控制在了他周围人都听不到的范围内。耳朵一直被揉搓的滋味让Draco别扭地缩了缩脖子，紧接着那些手指就挪到了他的后颈上，把那篇晒红的地方也糊上了黏腻的药膏。  
“女生归队，全体都有——”Potter吹了下哨，这是换腿的指令。Draco漫不经心地把重心挪了个位置，才反应过来Potter似乎还在他身后，瞬间下意识挺直了脊背做出一副他没有在偷懒的姿态。  
不过Potter似乎没注意这个——或者只是注意到了没有说，“以后把头发放下来挡着点。”他拨弄着Draco别在耳朵后面的头发，让它们均匀地盖在耳朵上。  
这下油乎乎的药膏全蹭到头发上了——Draco嫌弃地整张脸都皱起来了，这个药膏还有一股香油味道，闻起来就像是刚从厨房里新鲜出锅的。但不知道是药膏的作用还是错觉，直到训练结束，Draco都觉得自己被Potter抹过药的耳朵火辣辣地烧着。

>>>倒计时13天  
Draco现在罕见的有点尴尬。  
其实并不是什么大事儿，他需要在晚训的时候请个假，去进行一场免听课的考试——学校规定医学生需要修两门常用外语，基本只涉及到日常交流，如果开课前通过结课考试就可以直接免听拿到学分。上一次的法文考试是在军训之前，他这次要去参加的是西班牙语的免听考试。  
据他所知参加这个考试的人非常少——很少有人会同时选择学两门外语，Draco也只是碰巧由于父亲投资方向的变动而接触过一些。  
Draco现在烦恼的就是如何和Potter请假。  
距离上次装病还没几天，虽然Draco这几天来表现的中规中矩，甚至能以一副熟悉的样子和Potter开一些无伤大雅的小玩笑——而且这确实让班里嘲笑他的人少了些——但他不敢保证Potter会不会以为他只是又一次的想要逃避训练。毕竟不是没有人用考试当借口偷偷休息。

“我以为你会更有毅力一点。”  
Draco现在想到这句话都会下意识地咬住嘴唇蜷缩起手指，那时候感受到的羞愤与不甘依旧在心底乱窜。他把考试通知一条条截图保存下来，做好万全的准备要告诉Potter他真的是去考试的而不是偷懒，结果Potter只是扫了一眼，甚至没仔细看就略过去了，还跟他说了句“考试加油”。  
Draco这几天来被临时恶补的西语塞满的脑子一瞬间没法处理Potter的这个态度，只能顺势带着满肚子疑问转身往操场外面走。

身后有同学在明嘲暗讽“有些人总想请假偷懒”，Draco冷哼了一声，这才完全是他意料之中的态度。他停下脚步正准备看看是哪个蠢蛋在说话，就听到Potter不温不火的声音从背后传来——  
“如果你们有质疑，大可以拿出考试证明来请假，这样大家也能够互相监督。”  
他的语速平和，没有可以指责也没有明显包庇谁，Draco突然想到这些天来其实真的没有看到Potter因为什么事生气。这个黑头发的疤头教官虽然最开始看上去死板又无趣，但实际上对他们这些小他四岁的学生总带着一种包容，Draco见过他最严肃的也不过是在医务室的那次，但那也不是生气。  
Potter的脾气像是一圈向中心收拢的力场，Draco不知道他有没有年少脾气暴躁的时期，但他现在总让Draco觉得自己再放纵一点也不会惹怒他……当然，实在不被小看的前提下。他可不希望医务室的对话再来一遍了。  
Draco放任自己露出一个笑容——他是这个班里唯一一个参加西语考试的，他的同学甚至没资格来请假检验他是否在说谎。  
至于Potter所说的话，他决定把这当成一句隐蔽的称赞。

>>>倒计时11天  
这天的早晨是从四点半开始的。  
Draco背着装好洗漱用品的包钻进大巴车的时候还不到五点——军训进行到中途，教官终于向他们宣布了一早就敲定好的计划：去部队进行参观以及拉练，时间充足的话还可以进入靶场。  
通往部队营区有很长一段山路，怕晕车的同学早就抱团坐在了前排，Draco上车的时候只有后半部分还零星有几个空座。他不想和不熟的人并排，更不想被晕车呕吐的气味熏到，干脆直接走向还没有人落座的最后一排。  
Draco从小被父母带着各个国家游玩，飞机直升机渡轮快艇样样不落下、甚至还有次被带着坐了水上摩托，盘山公路更是走了不知道多少遍，他压根就没有晕车的概念。  
不过当最后上车清点人数的Potter一屁股坐到他身边的空位，掏出两个小橘子塞到他手里，说这样可以防止晕车时，他还是鬼使神差地接下了。  
晕车？他才不会晕车呢。  
Draco将播完的橘子皮塞到Potter递过来的垃圾袋中，把这句话和很好吃的小橘子一起吞到了肚子里。

老实来讲，部队营区也和Draco想象中的不太一样——训练确实有板有眼，强度大整齐度也高。但训练结束之后能看到穿着汗湿了的迷彩服的人比划着过招，周围全是同样一圈蓝绿色迷彩在围观喝彩；营区里还有几个篮球框，几个脱了迷彩外套只穿着统一T恤的年轻人正在热火朝天地抢球——他们看起来和普通的大学生没什么区别，事实上他们也就是普通大学生的年龄。连总是心态看起来比他们成熟很多、怎么也不会生气的Potter也只是比他们大四岁而已，差不多和他们即将毕业的学长一样大。  
这些天来Draco逐渐习惯了这种落差，他逐渐能够接受军人不是那么一板一眼反而还可以在休息时间给他们讲故事开玩笑——据说隔壁班的雀斑教官还和学生一起打过球，无意间撩起T恤下摆擦汗的照片被传遍了学校论坛，又因为“他有女朋友了”的确凿小道消息引发了一片哀嚎。  
可他们实际上呢……Draco排在队伍里，一边算计着往后撤几个位置可以让他正好排到Potter负责，一边思考着Potter头上的那个疤。  
他们看似生活的轻松快乐，但他们也确实扛起了伤痛和责任。

靶场的气氛永远让人精神紧张，对于他们这些一生可能也就碰这么一次枪的人更甚。  
教官们将学生带到入口处整队之后就先行离开了。Draco看到Potter本来是留在原地没跟着其他人一起进场的，但他背对着学生和那位棕发女教官说话，之后女教官换下了本来进场的一个人，又关切地问了Potter些什么，最终拍拍他的肩把他放了进去。  
这让Draco又不由得猜测起了Potter和那位女教官的关系——以他经常被父亲带去酒会的察言观色能力来看，这两个人关系绝对不一般，而且Potter更不像是什么普普通通一个兵。

进场的教官各在一个靶位上站好了，学生们以班级为单位站好排队进场，也就是说在自己排好的位置上教自己打枪的很可能甚至不是自己的教官。Draco从前往后数着，趁其他人还因为要摸着枪了七嘴八舌激动个不停，插到了第17个人的空位上——轮两轮正好他能撞上Potter负责。  
也许是骨子里的那份Malfoy家的高傲在作祟，Draco是真的不想和其他不认识的教官接触。开什么玩笑，有个来这个学校之后唯一一个对他还不错的Potter就站在那里，他才不会去费心接触别的教官。

靶场上枪声响成一片，Draco前面还排着人，也不好意思和周围同学一样一副没见过世面的样子探头探尾。直到被后面人推着进到靶场站在步枪面前，才发现枪是架在地上的，靶位也很低，而站在他面前的Potter膝盖和手肘都沾了些灰，笑着冲他眨了眨眼，“好巧。”  
Draco这时突然发现Potter眼睛是比迷彩浅了些的绿。  
巧你个疤头，他在心里悄悄说。  
没等他来得及再说什么，场内负责统领的人一声哨响。Draco只来得及听到Potter对他说了声“趴下”，身体还没来得及行动，就被Potter按在了地上。  
他下意识想挣扎，但这些天来一直温和的Potter教官此刻仿佛一座沉重的大山一样严严实实压着他的肩膀和腿。“手扶稳，往前看。”唯一能动的右手被带着摸上扳机，食指被压着用力一扣——

“还好吗？肩膀疼不疼？”  
五枪打完地飞快，Draco还在散不去的硝烟味儿中晕乎乎趴在地上的时候，Potter已经起身半蹲着捡地上的弹壳了。  
还没站起来，Draco趴在地上听着Potter的话活动了下肩膀，后坐力没他想象中的大，但也是疼的。要是平时他大概早就叫喊着可能会有淤青了，但……Draco把快到嘴边的话拐了个弯儿，破天荒地蹦出来句“不疼。”  
“起来吧。”Potter伸手拉了Draco一把，大概是一直帮着学生扶着枪的缘故，他的手心火热，Draco甚至有种被烫到的错觉。  
他一个激灵下意识把手抽回来，又慢半拍地反应过来自己这个做法简直不礼貌到了极点——事实上自从进入靶场他就一直处于一种反射弧离家出走的状态。Potter看起来有点疑惑，Draco却不敢再盯着他的脸，转而盯着Potter另一只手里握着的五个弹壳。  
“弹壳……”他吞了口唾沫给自己鼓劲儿，“我能拿一个吗？”  
为了表示诚意，他甚至还补充了一句喊他“Potter教官。”  
不过理所当然地被拒绝了。Potter表示这些都是要回收计数的，然后说着时间紧张把他往靶场出口推了几步。

走出靶场Draco才发现自己基本是班里最后一个出来的，好在其他同学忙着亢奋于难得摸了一次枪，并没有谁注意到他。集合整队的时间还没到，所有学生都在趁着没人管围在靶场的铁丝网外围观其他人重复他们之前的动作，一边看还一边激动着和旁边人尖叫着我刚才怎样怎样。  
Draco当然没去尖叫，他也没有能够一起尖叫的小伙伴。他只是看着Potter像刚才一样其他人也按在地上，扶着他们的手射击，再把他们从地上拉起来，心里莫名其妙地不爽了起来。

这点不爽在晚间逐渐发酵成了别的东西。  
他们八人一间睡在营区特意腾出来的床位上——据说这是新兵专属的住宿区，而今年的新兵们这一周都在后山上拉练——床板硬邦邦的，只有一层薄薄的褥子；营区在山里，入夜之后甚至有点冷，摆在床角的被子却又薄又硬，虽然看上去还算干净，但习惯了自家永远带着香氛味道柔软的天鹅绒被子的Draco还是不适应极了。  
屋子里其他七个人分成了两个小组聊得火热，Draco哪边都不想加入，又冷得慌，干脆不管不顾把被子扯到身上闭眼装睡。  
其他人还在聊关于教官和靶场那短暂的摸枪经历，一个个争执着他们摸的枪到底是95式还是88式。Draco翻了个身背对着群白痴，也不知道他们在争论个什么劲儿。连他今天格外迟钝的神经都知道，今天场上的枪压根不止一种。

这是新兵的宿舍——吵闹中Draco根本睡不着，干脆又睁开眼睛盯着有些发黄的墙壁——这也可能是他们那个疤头教官曾经住过的宿舍。不知道他之前提过的“体会过格格不入”是不是在新兵时期……  
宿舍的喧嚣混合着那天吃早饭时Potter的脸一起涌入脑海，不知发生了什么奇怪地作用，又组成了几个小时前Potter压在他身上教他打枪时候的画面。Draco现在都能回想起后背被Potter的半个胸膛压得结结实实的触感，连带着靶场的硝烟味儿和Potter身上军服洗完后晒过太阳的味道，迟钝的神经现在突然清晰地回忆起Potter的脸离他有多近，要求他扶稳枪的口令似乎就在耳边响起……  
在宿舍仿佛永远也停不下来的吵闹背景音中，Draco不顾之前的嫌弃揪紧被子蜷缩成了一团，惊恐又尴尬地发现自己的内裤突然变紧了。

>>>倒计时7天  
Draco军训以来第二次站在医务室外，并且感觉不太好。  
或者说他感觉很不好。

今天是新生体检的日子，也不知道学校在想什么，非要在军训中途穿插体检——可能只是为了充分利用教官的带队能力。总之，Draco现在躲在医务室外远离同学的一个拐角，克制着想把自己抱成一团蹲下缩在角落里的心悸，祈祷着不会有什么同学能路过这里看到他。  
只是没吃早饭空腹抽血引起的低血糖，或许还伴随着点晕血或者别的什么，按照惯例缓个十来分钟就能好。但也许是太过于担心会不会有看他不顺眼的同学路过这里，也许只是强撑着站着的姿势并不能给他什么安慰，好几分钟过去了，Draco感觉自己的心里依旧慌乱如一团杂草。直到走廊那边出现了一个人影——  
“……Draco？”

——是Potter，除了他还能是谁？  
从靶场回来之后Draco一直克制着自己不去接近Potter，也不再像之前那样“为了探究他不为人知的小秘密”一直盯着他看。但不得不说，此刻从走廊那端走过来的Potter确实让他感到了安心。  
“怎么了？身体不舒服？”  
Potter站在他面前问，训练得结实有力的身体正好把Draco堵在墙角的一个小空间里，这个类似于密闭的环境反而让Draco放松下来点，他放任自己在Potter的遮挡下贴着墙下滑，抱着膝盖蜷成一团——他还在停不住地冒冷汗，抱着自己能感觉好一点。  
“低血糖？”Draco听到Potter问了声，随即一块玻璃纸包裹的彩色水果糖就被塞到了嘴边，Draco下意识地含了进去，甜丝丝的味道逐渐在口腔中蔓延开来。  
“我刚才还一直在看你在哪儿……怎么样，好点没？”  
其实没好多少，冷汗还在冒，心底里依旧慌得像是下一秒就要世界末日丧尸围城——或者更糟，他的同学从拐角蹦出来——Draco还是不愿意在这人面前示弱。他咬了咬嘴唇试图咬出一个健康的红色，抬头看向半跪在他面前一脸关心的Potter，“好……”  
后半句话压根没说出来。  
也不知道是他脸色过于惨白还是眼神过于慌张，Draco发觉Potter看他的眼神甚至像是怜惜什么路边不知名的弃养小动物。下一秒他就保持着蜷成一团的姿势被Potter揽住，抱着在背上拍了拍，“多大的人了，没事儿的啊……”  
Draco在持续控制不住的心悸中绝望地发现Potter听起来就像是哄三岁小孩打针。  
不过必须承认的是这个别扭的拥抱确实带着他缓过来不少。舒缓的暖意从后脑勺顺着脊椎一路蔓延向下，Draco能感觉到冷汗在逐渐褪去，体表的温度在逐渐回升，他也不再那么想把自己缩成一团了。  
但他没说话，反而开始保持被抱在怀里的姿势无师自通地从Potter口袋里翻糖吃。

后来Draco还是因为脸色青白血压过低、以及看起来一副随时就要昏倒的样子被Potter送去医务室床上观察了，即使Draco一度争辩自己的脸一直这么白。  
“别闹，上次不还是特别想过来吗。”  
Potter站在一边看校医给Draco测血压，体检完上午休息，下午再恢复训练，其他学生都先行回去了，自己带的班里就Draco一个被扔到医务室观察的，他此刻正是清闲。  
“……”测血压不让乱动，校医甚至变本加厉不让他说话，Draco只能扔给Potter一个愤怒的眼神。  
不过也许是愤怒值不够激荡血压上升，这次的测量结果还是在正常值以下，校医收拾了工具要去其他屋检查，临走前还要求Draco安安静静再在床上躺一个小时。

“学医怎么还抽不得血啊……不过你看起来家庭条件不错，怎么来这边学习了？”还没到午饭时间，Potter大概闲着也是闲着，又拉了把椅子在Draco床边坐下了。  
这个场景熟悉极了。  
这些天来揪扯着撕咬Draco内心的那份羞愤又回来了，他自认为自己最近没再做什么偷懒的小动作，Draco发誓但凡Potter再说一句类似的话，就从床上起来把他赶出门外。  
不过Potter看起来只是普通的闲聊，就像是上次在医务室的隔天，一副无事发生的样子请他吃早饭。

“……你不参加早训是因为受伤了吗？”  
突然之间，关于Potter对他提过两次的那个“个人原因”的无厘头猜测就这么被他问出口了，Draco也不知道自己在想什么，或许他只是仗着Potter脾气好不会和他生气。  
果然，Potter没有生气，他似乎愣了一下，然后露出个笑容眨了眨眼睛，指着自己左边腹部的一个位置，对着那里比了个手枪的姿势。  
“砰——”  
这下换Draco愣住了。  
他没想过自己能猜对，他本来只是想随便说些什么紧接着开始套问Potter到底为什么不参加早训的——Draco甚至猜过是不是因为他有特权之类。  
不过这个误打误撞猜对的事实让Draco开心极了——现在这是只有他一个人知道的秘密了。而且没由来的，他内心涌上一股骄傲与自豪。  
“我来这边学习，为的就是救你们这些人的小命！”  
他昂起下巴得意洋洋地说，还隔着空气戳了戳Potter受伤的位置。  
来这个学校的第三周，Draco还是第一次把这个藏了不知道多久的天真又直白的目的说出来——自从在纪录片上看到军人的惨重伤亡后，他就一直想成为能够把他们从死亡线上拉回来的一员。  
Draco满意地看到Potter又愣住了，他迟了几秒才开口，“那以后就多仰仗Malfoy医生了？”  
即使是半开玩笑的语气，Draco也从里面听出了实实在在地认同，他放任自己在Potter面前露出一个更大的笑容，昂着下巴笑得骄傲又自信。  
“那当然。”  
这是他藏在心里的目标第一次说出口，并且很幸运得到了明确的认同。  
这些天以来被同学排挤的压抑感一扫而空，Draco能听到自己血液欢快地奔腾的声音，可以想象一小时后校医再进来测量时他的血压一定回复到了正常值。

“不对……”理智后续的回归让他又思考了一下自己方才那句话，“你最好还是别见到我……”  
也不太对。  
上一句话听起来像是Potter肯定要受伤，这句听起来又像是还没来得及治疗就……  
“不是……你——”  
一贯伶牙俐齿的Draco罕见地卡了壳，他难得不带讥讽地好好说话，却搜遍整个脑子也想不到该怎么说才不像是在咒人。  
不过Potter理解了。  
他很真诚地看着Draco的眼睛，声音柔软且沉稳：“谢谢你们的存在。”

仿佛整栋楼的中央空调都在一刹那决定罢工，空气似乎一下子灼烧了起来，Draco能感觉到热度从自己由于抽血而冰凉的手指尖一度上蹿，涌过胸膛和脖子，即将冲到头顶让他做出什么不理智的事情。他眼神飘忽着不敢再盯着Potter，却听到对方几乎是有些慌乱地丢下一句“快集合了你好好休息”就匆匆走出了门。  
墙上挂着的时钟走得清清楚楚，离中午集合还有一个多小时。  
这次连关上门的声音都带了点仓皇。  
把脑子里那些飘忽的不理智先扔到一边，Draco猛地把被子拉高盖到头顶，放任自己蒙在一片黑暗中，露出一个傻乎乎的咧到耳根的笑。

>>>倒计时5天  
军训的最后一周，晚训甚至没有什么严格的要求了，更多的班级都在举办着拙劣的“才艺表演大会”，唱歌做游戏或者别的什么，Draco甚至担心过自己班也会变成这样——那他很可能更愿意顶着Potter的不满再写张假条。  
但他们没有。  
最后几天，隔壁的雀斑教官终于不用同时监督两个班级——在旁边站着围观了两周的Potter终于自己带训了。  
两周以来自觉和Potter混熟了的学生们比起唱歌，更对Potter那些各种各样的任务经历感兴趣，更何况这两周以来他们见到了隔壁班教官打拳打球，却从没见自己班教官做过什么。于是当Potter信心满满地翻着手机试图找一首军歌教他们的时候，学生们似真似假的埋怨声简直压过了隔壁仿佛分了十个声部的歌声。  
“教官你教我们打人好不好！”  
“格斗术格斗术！教官我们都没见您打过拳！”  
……  
他们动静闹得太大了，隔壁的雀斑教官甚至也过来和Potter聊了几句——Draco猜测他大概是在关心Potter的伤，可能之前在靶场外时那位女教官也是。  
如果当时让Potter给他看一眼就好了……眼看着Potter就要被说服，Draco突然又控制不住地担心了起来。  
鬼知道那个伤到底严不严重，Potter这种人又一看就是撺掇几句就会勉强自己的样子。  
两周前对军训和教官充满了排斥和嫌弃的失落感早就不知道去了哪个角落，剩下的感情揉巴揉巴团成了一个名为“在意”的大团子。就像是长大一些后他开始后怕父亲在他五岁那年回不来怎么办，他现在内心拉扯着，拧出一条明明白白的担忧——伤口撕裂怎么办？

没过几分钟，Potter果然已经在前面教起了简单的格斗技。  
这不算是正规训练的一部分了，感兴趣的男生女生跟着他比划，剩下不想动弹的也可以坐在地上看——不过显然Potter认真极了，他甚至会纠正每一个跟着他学习的人的动作。  
Draco没参与，他坐在一边试图从仅有的知识里挖出枪伤的伤口特征以及能够承受的运动状态——他不是毫无准备就来到这所学校的，家里塞到床底两大箱的书足以证明——但也许是他直勾勾盯着Potter的眼神过于不加掩饰，Potter居然在示范下一个动作之前把他叫了过去。  
“给你们讲个有趣的，”Potter干净利落地用左手虎口卡住Draco的脖子，右臂保持备战姿势挡在前方，“我们经常演练的，针对劫持人质事件的应对方法……”  
Draco后知后觉明白自己这是被当成演示人质了，即使知道不会真的被怎样，但被钳制的感觉让他下意识挣扎了下，换来Potter左手肘向下施力，把他肩膀连带上半身压得严严实实无法动弹。  
这种上半身连胳膊都被控制的感觉简直和靶场那天一模一样，Draco还没来得及在心里抱怨Potter的怪力，就听到刚才还在大声和同学讲着什么的Potter凑到他耳边，小声问他是不是有什么事情要说。  
“……”  
Draco也没想到能被Potter这么问。基本全班人都在盯着演示动作的Potter，他还偏偏就觉得自己是有事儿说而不是单纯在学格斗。  
“……看你伤口裂了没。”  
Draco随着Potter的演示动作被他拖来拖去，想跳着脚质问他还记不记得身上有伤的那种激愤先被拽到顶峰，又逐渐被钳制着无法自主行动的控制感磨没了。Draco没好气地猜着Potter这一点也不是个受伤的样子，一脸麻木地回答了他的问题。  
Potter低笑出声，带起的气流痒痒地搔在他耳根，明明是大夏天的晚上，Draco却感觉有一股寒流从后颈涌下脊背，带起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
Draco在他的笑声里恼怒地想要不顾及他的伤用手肘向后怼他，刚一起手就又被制了个结实。  
“抱歉……”Potter凑到他耳边小声对他道歉，“好得差不多了，谢谢。”

“……具体你们个人如果被当作人质，首先……”  
Potter一边说着一边给同学时间观察和讨论他的动作，Draco保持一个半神游的状态被他拽着，反正也不会被摔到。只是同学们都热切地盯着Potter和他的目光让他不太自在，所以即使满心都在好奇Potter所讲的故事，他表面上也依旧是一副漫不经心。  
“歹徒可能会用人质挡刀……”  
Draco被拽着往后了一步，脊背牢牢贴着Potter的胸膛，整个呼吸间都是Potter身上练拳带出的汗水的味道。他觉得自己大概疯了，作为一个活了十八年的洁癖他居然觉得这股味道还很好闻。在医务室那种晕乎乎不理智的状态又缠了上来，嘴唇有些发干，Draco下意识地抿着嘴干咽了一口，没等他能理智回归意识到自己到底在想什么，他就觉得后腰被顶上了什么。  
只是一瞬间的接触，但足以让Draco反应过来。他僵在原地，能感受到Potter挪动着把钳制他的手臂放松了些，似乎听到Potter不自在地清了两下嗓子又在说什么，但他一个字也听不进去了。胸膛里似乎有无数只实验用的小白鼠在用小爪子挠着他的心脏内壁，叫喊着“你看看我们啊”，叫喊着“结论出来了”。

似乎加快了讲解速度的Potter没几分钟就让Draco归位了，后者心思一片混乱，只是下意识地跟着Potter的指示走。  
等坐回原来的地方时，Draco才后知后觉自己也被带起了反应，热浪从后颈烧上耳根，再一路蹿到脸颊。他不敢再去看Potter的状态，只能咬着嘴唇悄悄扯了扯裤子，庆幸着现在天够黑、军训服上衣够长裤子够宽松。

直到晚训结束Draco也没再去注意Potter，他在解散哨声吹响的那一刹那就转身快步走回寝室，室友们大概还在三三两两搭着肩去吃宵夜，Draco锁了门抱着毛巾走进了卫生间，在沐浴喷头温热的水流下纠结了一会儿，还是闭着眼睛给自己来了个手活儿。  
上帝啊，Draco无助而绝望地想，再也没法用不理智欺骗自己了。他喜欢Potter，不只是对教官或者军人的盲目崇拜。  
这才过去一个小时，他就疯了一样地沉迷于Potter身上的味道，怀念被他从背后揽着的感觉，甚至幻想着Potter的手能够放在他的老二上，或者更过分……但他甚至不敢确定Harry对他是不是有类似的想法。

>>>倒计时4天  
Draco观察了Potter一整天，但Potter似乎也避开了他一整天。  
没有小打小闹的玩笑，晚上示意动作时叫了一直很活跃的班长上去对练——Draco牢牢盯着俩人有没有亲密接触，但即使这样他也没法从宽松的迷彩遮挡下判断Potter是不是又硬了——Draco压根没跟着学，他坐在边缘位置，试图理清脑子里的一团杂草。  
活了十八年，他还是第一次认认真真思考自己的性向——上帝作证，他以前真的以为自己对女孩子没兴趣是因为他即使看到女孩子穿着比基尼也只会想到书上的人体解剖图。  
可该死的他因为该死的Potter硬了。  
两次。  
甚至在浴室里闭上眼睛幻想面前就是他。  
而且他还该死的想要更多。

最后一周的晚训放宽了对携带手机的管制——“拙略才艺大会”需要一点点伴奏来烘托——Draco看着Potter让班长归位，不带帮手开始讲解别的，干脆掏出手机把Blaise从黑名单里放了出来。  
「小少爷，终于肯把我放出来了？」  
按理说解除黑名单对方是不会有提示的，但没等Draco考虑要发什么，Blaise的消息在他被解除的下一秒就跳了出来，快到不可思议。  
「？？？」  
「怎么，在学校待不下去了还是被我说中了？」  
「……你怎么这么快」  
「嘿，Draco，你这是诽谤！你怎么能说一个男人快！」  
「……」  
通常情况下，Draco对Blaise的黄色玩笑调侃之类还是很有抵抗力的，甚至心情好的时候可以毫不逊色地回过去，但今天显然不是通常情况。  
Blaise的话让他控制不住想到了昨天的浴室，想到了他幻想中的Potter，热度又要烧上来了，Draco赶快用后槽牙咬紧了口腔内侧的肉，压下自己糟糕的想法。  
你肯定比Potter快。  
背叛了Draco意志的脑子这么想着，但好在他的身体还听话，没把这句话发出去。

在他安静的这段时间里，Blaise那边已经飞快地敲完了原委发了过来——他在上午起来发现被拉黑的时候编写了个小软件，二十四小时不停地给Draco发消息试探，一旦发送成功就会想起提示音。至于试探性重复发送的消息自然就是那句“小少爷，终于肯把我放出来了？”。  
为了表示真实性，Blaise还特意截图给Draco看了眼，上面满满的都是同一句话，伴随着消息未发出的红色感叹号。  
他的计算机专业还真不是随便选的，Draco腹诽，手指飞快地敲着试图挽回战场。  
「……你难道在和女伴做爱的时候也开着提示音吗。」  
「我可是每天都在关心你和亲爱的教官的进展无心找女伴呢！」  
「……Blaise，好好说话。」Draco被他的语气恶寒到了。  
「好吧，Draco……所以你是真的有发生什么了？」  
Potter还在前面演示什么，似乎又换了一套动作。他真的很不嫌麻烦，大概也不担心伤口怎么样……Draco把自己蜷起来下巴抵在膝盖上，突然不知道该发什么了。  
说Potter对着他起反应了？说自己因为Potter起反应了？还是干脆直接说他喜欢Potter……  
作为从小一起长大的朋友，生理反应和性的话题从来都不是红线区——尤其当你的朋友是个调情过的人远多于人体骨头数的花花公子的时候——但Draco很少谈到自己，他能听朋友谈论，并不代表他愿意谈论自己的性幻想。

「在那边过得怎么样？」  
手机又震了一下。大概是看他好久没消息，Blaise自己换了个话题。  
「全是蠢货。」  
这个问题好回答多了，Draco发了一条之后不解气地又跟了一条。  
「我最大的挑战就是如何在一群蠢货中保持智商。」  
Blaise善解人意地发过来一串大笑。  
看，这就是有个高情商竹马的好处。他永远能猜到自己想说什么不想说什么。Draco斟酌着，又继续敲，「不过教官还行。」  
话发出去就没什么忐忑的了，就算让Blaise知道他喜欢教官，也不是什么丢人的小秘密。  
「Draco，你知道雏鸟情结吗……？」  
「……」  
「你他妈的会对你妈妈硬？？」  
「？？！Draco，我觉得我们需要好好聊聊。」  
Draco在手机上敲出一行无意的乱码，又按着删除键一个个删成空白。

聊什么呢，连他自己都不知道他的喜欢从哪里来。也许最开始只是因为Potter是在这个地方唯一一个对他态度不一样的，也许后来还有那些聊天的潜移默化加成，也许当他在靶场下意识寻找Potter的时候他就已经……  
「嘿，放松点，Draco。喜欢一个人又不是什么坏事儿」也许是他一直没回复，Blaise的消息又闪了过来，「你当然可以去和他说，即使失败了以后也不会再见到，没有人会知道的。」  
Draco盯着手机屏幕没有回话，他贫瘠的感情史帮不上什么忙，只能像救命稻草一样盯着Blaise的头像看。  
晚训快结束了，Potter在前面喊着集合，Draco很给面子地把手机锁屏揣回口袋里站到该站的位置。不知道是不是心情作祟，他觉得Potter的下颚线条从侧面看起来好看极了，想要亲上去咬一口的那种好看。  
回到寝室再拿出手机时上面已经被Blaise密密麻麻刷了好多条，无非是什么恋爱要大胆主动啦还有反正Potter几天以后就回去了也不会尴尬之类的话，伴随着不知道从什么奇怪网站转发的“告白必胜50条”——Draco看也不看直接快速划了过去。  
最后一条是五分钟之前的，没有那些花里胡哨的表情，就简简单单的一句话。  
「放轻松，Draco，你很值得让人喜欢。」  
一个小小的微笑滑出嘴角，Draco咬着下唇看着这条笑了会儿，选择性地忽视了内心涌起的那份暖流，面无表情地打字。  
「你太肉麻了，Blaise。」  
换来那边飞快的一条「我早晚要把你肮脏的小秘密公布于众！」  
Draco看着那条嗤笑了一声，拿着毛巾哼着歌去洗澡了。到学校以来他还是第一次这么开心。

>>>倒计时1天  
Draco又悄悄观察了Potter三天。  
被“喜欢”的感情揉搓地愈发纤细的神经敏锐地察觉到了Potter在躲他，Draco决定把这当做一个正面证据——好哥们之间硬一下可不会这样，毕竟是男人都懂那玩意起反应简直不分时间场合。  
曾经他们在酒吧狂欢时给号称“只对C cup以上的胸脯感兴趣”的Blaise点了个脱衣舞男，并且满足地嘲笑了他被那个肉感十足的屁股来了一场膝上舞之后撑起的裤裆……等等，Draco突然回忆了一下自己当时的反应，似乎除了嘲笑Blaise以外他内心还烧着一团火，只不过他当时把这都归结给了手里的威士忌。  
好吧。  
Draco把啤酒瓶贴上自己又开始发烫的脸，透过碧绿色的酒瓶贪婪地观察Potter撑起海军T恤的十分漂亮的肱二头肌。

他们现在在食堂举行欢送会——教官们明天上午就要乘车离开——食堂的桌子被拼成一条，Potter坐在中间的位置，周围都是和他熟悉的男生女生在灌酒。  
Draco坐在长桌的边缘，随着班长共同举杯的号召冷淡地敬了酒之后就没有再去自讨无趣。啤酒那股苦涩的味道让他厌恶，围着Potter热切交谈的同学更令他嫌弃，Draco动了偷溜的念头，但他的屁股仿佛被无形的重力钉在了椅子上，根本挪动不开。  
而他的眼睛大概是被最强力的胶水粘到了Potter身上。  
Potter又喝了一瓶……  
Potter买来了果汁给其他同学传过去……  
Potter避开了女同学的肢体接触……  
Potter跟其他男同学一起去卫生间了……  
钉着他的重力仿佛一下子消失了，Draco下意识想站起来跟着走，还好没被酒精侵蚀的大脑又把他按在了原地。

欢送会的前半程还端着聚餐的样子，后半程就抛去伪装的外皮完完全全变成了拼酒会。长桌上从食堂点的菜和外卖都没动多少，剩成一片难以下咽的样子。少数对这种场合不感兴趣的已经悄悄离开了，部分不喜欢喝酒但跟着聊天的人也越剩越少，Draco完全不知道自己为什么还留在这里。  
而且Potter根本没有看他，更没有单独和他碰杯——和Potter碰杯的都是主动去找他的，Draco选择性忽略了这点。隔壁班的雀斑教官开始绕着桌子一个人一个人轮着喝，两相对比Draco惊异地发现看起来温和好相处的Potter相比隔壁教官居然还是更有距离感的那一个。  
赌气一般的，Draco最后看了Potter一眼——那个疤头教官正在把一个明显醉了的男同学手里的啤酒瓶换成果汁——转身走出了食堂。

如果喝醉的是他，那么Potter会不会注意到过来送果汁呢？

走出食堂正好赶上外面一阵风，吹散了Draco身上灼热的空气，更吹跑了他的胡思乱想。Potter才看不到呢——Draco在心里暗骂自己矫情——更不要说他从来不会做出在公共场合醉酒这种没品位的事。  
Malfoy从不失态，这是他们写在骨子里的。

暂时还不想回宿舍，Draco绕着食堂对面的操场走了半圈。操场上有高年级的在踢球跑步，也有和他们一样的新生，三三两两走在一起吹风醒酒，偶尔还听到有细细的哭声，模糊声音翻来覆去就是那么几个词。  
是舍不得。  
是难过。  
明天是校历上的休息日，教官们上午十点坐车出发，Draco知道班里有人要结伴去送车，班长在群里统计人数时他没有出声，他们自然也没有额外多问他一句，就像是默认了他不会送一样。  
所以理论上来讲——鼻子有点发酸，Draco瞪大眼睛咬着牙克制着涌上眼眶的湿意——理论上来讲今天可以是Potter最后一次见到他。  
不想再被哭声感染，Draco快步拐进了操场看台下面的卫生间。这里没什么人，他装作若无其事的样子上了个厕所，洗完手，又撑着洗手台死死地盯着镜子里的自己。

“喜欢就和他说嘛，最差也就是失败了，反正以后也不用再见面。”  
这是Blaise这几天一直给他发的，翻来覆去就是这几个意思，Draco记得一清二楚。  
镜子里的人脸颊有点红，眼眶居然也有点红。Draco瞪着他，深呼吸了几下，成功把自己恢复成苍白的常态。镜子里的人挑起眉毛看着他，Draco做了几个惯常嘲讽的表情看回去，确定自己一切正常后，任由自己的脚把他带回了食堂。

回去的路上遇到好几波勾肩搭背走得歪歪扭扭的同学，身上带着难闻的啤酒味，就像是在腌菜缸里住了一个星期，并且立誓要把所有离他们一米以内的无论什么染上同样的味道。Draco一脸嫌弃地小心翼翼避开他们，他运气不错，等回到自己班的长桌时，正好赶上Potter送走最后一波互相搀扶着的同学。  
“嘿，Draco？”  
长桌周围现在空荡荡的了，Potter站着打了个招呼。他看起来有点醉了，从脸颊到T恤领口露出来的一小截脖子根都是红的，眼睛笑得眯起来，招呼打得大大方方，一点也不像之前几天有在躲着Draco的样子。  
“有东西落下吗？我记得你先走了。”  
没有，甚至还多带了一样东西回来——他想要表白的心，而且此刻正以无法忽视的速度和力道剧烈跳动着。  
Draco抿着嘴唇，事实上他一路走过来都没想过要怎么说。  
“……你知道我走了？”  
他选择从通常对话开始。  
“我还知道你没喝多少……怎么了，不舒服？”  
“不是……你知道？”Draco及时咬住下唇，把一句“我以为你只是在和他们喝酒”憋死在口腔里。  
“我什么都知道。”Potter笑着挑起眉毛。也许是醉酒的原因，他看起来颇有点风流倜傥的味道——即使他寸头短得能看到头皮，脸上还带着个可笑的眼镜。Potter跨了两步走到Draco面前，甩了甩头，“哦天呐，我听起来就像Hermione。”  
“那是谁……”明显是个女性的名字，Draco不想忽略这个，但他还有更重要的问题，“你喝了多少？”  
Potter闻起来像是刚刚跳进了啤酒节的大木桶。  
“还好，啤酒而已，大学生。”Potter又往前走了几步，转身说，“你看，我还能走直线。”  
“……”宛如一个人形啤酒桶挡在了面前，Draco皱了皱鼻子，“那你喝这么多也不好，酒精不利于伤口恢复，而且……”  
“哦上帝，”Potter呻吟了一声苦笑着打断他的话，“现在你听起来像Hermione了。”  
“所以那到底是谁！”  
“Hermione？”Potter已经走到楼梯口了，Draco也跟着往前走，“你见过她的，Hermione Granger长官。”  
“哦，就是隔壁——台阶！”  
Potter在台阶上踉跄了一下，不过极其迅速地伸手撑住了栏杆。  
“对，是Ron的女朋友——嘿，我没醉。”  
Draco翻了个白眼扶住了Potter另一边，“醉鬼都说自己没醉，知道吗？疤头教官。”  
Potter笑了笑，任他扶着，没有再接话。

楼梯不长，甚至来不及让Draco思考清楚和一个醉鬼告白到底值不值得。Potter身上啤酒的味道熏得他发晕，但他一点也不想撤开，甚至当Potter在食堂门口松开他时还有点惋惜。  
鬼使神差地，Draco在Potter说他得去个厕所的时候跟着开口，“正好，我也想去。”  
他才不想去，他甚至刚从那里出来。

食堂旁边的厕所不知道谁吐在里面了，味道难闻得令人作呕，Potter扫视了一圈，干脆带着他往操场走。  
“你怎么知道——”  
“搜集情报。”  
也许是被室外的夜风吹醒了头脑，Potter本来在Draco前面走着，突然就转过身来一边倒着走一边聊天——而且看起来走得还很稳。  
操场上跑步的已经都回去了，估计在抢占熄灯前最后的热水；唯一剩下的是几个在踢足球的，可能是同一个寝室的，大家回去互相熏对方，看谁汗味儿重的那种。  
他们的大学建在郊外，空气好得仿佛装了一百台大型空气净化器，夜晚的星星成群结队地闪在头顶。面对着Draco倒走在前面的Potter仿佛背靠了整个星空，而他的眼神是最温柔的一颗星星。  
“Po——Harry？”莫名的悸动怂恿着他，Draco凝视着Potter的眼睛开口，“我——”  
嘭——  
那群人踢歪的足球不知道什么时候滚了过来，倒着走的Potter一个没注意又踉跄一下，不过这次周围没什么给他扶的了，结结实实摔了个屁股蹲儿。  
踢球的学生跑过来捡球道歉，Draco不可置信地在一边眨了眨眼睛，小声嘟囔，“这到底醉没醉啊……”

走出草坪快到看台的时候Potter犹豫着开口：“你刚才……？”  
他们站在看台下的厕所门口，旁边只有一盏苟延残喘的驱虫灯，仔细看密密麻麻都是粘上去的飞蛾。  
星空与暧昧的氛围一扫而空，Draco翻了个白眼，恹恹地说：“我问你摔清醒没。”

不过看起来是醒了。  
Draco站在小便池前，一边漫不经心地解腰带一边偷瞄正在洗手台用冷水洗脸的Potter，“我喜欢你”几个字卡在肚子里，难说出口得宛如食道气管都九曲十八弯。Draco突然有点后悔之前没多看看Blaise怎么用一张嘴就哄得刚认识的学姐和他去吃晚餐。  
Potter冲完脸走过来的时候Draco飘忽着神游的神经一下子绷紧了。不敢再偷看也知道Potter和他隔了两个位置，也不知道是避嫌还是随便选的。水流冲击小便池的声音和Potter就在自己身边掏出老二的认知让Draco有点不知所措——他不是没见过别的男人的老二，中二青少年时期和狐朋狗友掏出来比长短都是有过的，他甚至对自己的家伙很是满意……  
但这他妈的是Harry Potter，一旦有了那么点小心思，这个场景让Draco不自在得恨不得退回五分钟前，把跟着进厕所的自己钉死在门边。  
“Draco，你还——”  
兴奋又紧张的情况下时间总是过得特别快，Draco还僵在原地，已经解决好自己的Potter下意识地提好裤子转头问到，然后他的话就这么卡在了嗓子眼里。  
Draco知道他现在最好应该直接拉好裤子，装作什么也没发生的样子跟着Potter走出去，但他的手指僵硬得无法动弹，热度瞬间轰炸上脸颊，他只好咬紧了下嘴唇，恨不得自己立刻消失在地球上。  
他硬了。  
在Potter面前。

去厕所本来就只是个多和Potter走一段路的借口。Draco最初只想胡乱解决一下赶快出去，但也许是一直想着要告白的兴奋和紧张作祟，也许是今晚的两杯啤酒，也许只是因为Potter就在他身边……他惊恐地发现自己在Potter身边硬得如此突如其来，没等他想好要怎么遮掩，就被Potter看了个正着。  
“我……”Potter看起来也尴尬极了，但这并不能让Draco好受哪怕一点，“我先出去——”他指了指门，低下头没有再看Draco，“你，你自己……解决一下……”  
说着低头转身就要冲出去。  
“Pot……Harry——”Draco下意识地抬起头开口阻拦，赤裸裸的感情正好撞进了被他喊停转身的Potter的眼睛里。

他被看透了。  
有史以来最糟糕的表白心意方式。

“Harry……？”  
连眨眼的动作都不敢有，Draco小声哀求，干脆自暴自弃地放任自己的感情外泄。  
他还站在原地，甚至裤子都没有提好，但直觉告诉他，如果Potter出去了，那么他的感情也就到此为止了。  
对视的瞬间他能看到Potter的眼神闪烁着，有那么一瞬间Draco觉得他也对自己抱有同样的感情。  
“Harry……”  
Draco甚至不知道自己为什么要一直喊他的名字，他不知道该说什么好，也不知道他喊住Potter是想要做什么——但不会有什么能比现在更让他难堪了。  
Potter把头偏到一边，没有再看他。  
“Harry……”  
不愿意再看到Potter对他转身的背影，Draco也把视线挪开，低下头看着自己。  
Potter似乎离开了，脚步声越来越远。  
“Harry……”  
卫生间的门被关上了，Draco知道Potter八成正等在门口，以防有什么喝多的学生不小心闯进来，但这并不能让他好受一点。  
他的手还无助且窘迫地扶在敞开的裤子边上，周围再也没什么声音了。Draco一个人站在空荡荡的一排小便池前，没有丝毫想要自慰的欲望，与此相反地是眼眶附近不断涌上的热度。  
他想哭。  
“……Harry。”  
他带着哭腔小声喊。  
没有人回答。  
Draco咬着下唇吸了吸鼻子，粗暴地想要把自己半硬的老二塞回内裤，但他的手被制住了。  
熟悉的温度伴随着一声叹息贴在他的后背上，一双带着老茧的手握上了他因为委屈和伤心而有些软下来的阴茎，温柔地上下撸动着。  
Draco知道是Harry回来了，他能从身后人的体温上感觉到，他能从身后人衣服上的酒味儿中闻到，他能从身后人贴着他耳边吐出的叹息声中听到。  
对方没有说话，加快了手里的动作。Draco仰起头靠在对方肩膀上咬着下唇喘息，也没有再喊Harry的名字。生理上的快感和心理上的纷杂的情绪让他更难控制自己，被掌控的感觉让他下意识无助地在Harry怀里磨蹭，撞上了对方胯间火热硬起的一团。  
“Draco……”  
最后还是Harry先叹息出声。他动了动腿，把下半身往后撤开不再贴着Draco的臀部，却探头去碰了碰Draco被自己咬得红肿湿润的嘴唇。  
Draco在这个轻微的触碰下浑身颤抖着射到了Harry手上。

身后的温度消失了，随即是水龙头打开的声音。Draco知道是Harry正在洗手，Harry刚才真真实实用他的手触碰了自己的阴茎，而且如果不是错觉，他知道Harry也因为这个硬起来了……  
也不顾自己手上还有什么体液残留，Draco把裤子穿好，走到了Harry身后。后者在Draco站定的时候僵了一下，随即继续低着头洗手，仿佛洗手是比天塌下来还重要的事情。  
“Harry……”  
不知道要怎么说，首先从口中溜出的又是对方的名字。Draco大着胆子从背后圈上Harry的腰，把自己整个人贴在他背上。这几天来一直压抑的感情疯狂爆发出来，他再也克制不住自己涌出的眼泪。  
“Harry……我——”  
Draco哽咽着，干脆决定拼死一搏。明天之后他可能就再也见不到Harry了，伤心与不舍混杂着他对Harry的喜欢纠结成一团堵在他的喉咙口，挤出一个词都困难。  
“嘘——”  
水龙头被关掉了。  
Draco又听到了Harry轻微的叹息声。他这一晚上叹气的次数大概要超过整个军训二十天了。  
“怎么就哭了……”  
Harry说着转过身来把Draco搂到自己怀里，任由他把脸颊埋在自己肩头染湿了一大片衣服。  
“军队对同性恋的容忍度很低，”Harry斟酌着用词，“你只是在新的环境里最先认识我而已……  
“你以后还会认识很多能相处得来的人，男孩子或者女孩子，能一起陪你上课陪你出去玩的……  
“我不是什么特殊的人，是军服的迷惑性太强了，好不好，Draco……”  
“你不是——”Draco挣扎着要说什么，却被Harry搂得更紧了些，甚至连动一下手臂都费力。Harry总能轻而易举钳制住他，他早就知道的。  
“你会遇到真正喜欢的人的，Draco。”  
“你，HARRY POTTER！！”Draco被Harry这种温吞的态度搞得又气又恼，以一种不要命的力度在Harry怀里挣扎，Harry怕他伤到自己，最终还是放松了力道。  
“你喜欢我吗。”Draco贴着Harry的身子抬起头来，脸上乱七八糟全是泪，鼻头和眼眶周围都是红的。他刻意向前靠贴上Harry后来一直没碰到他的下半身，那里果然还是半硬的。  
Harry没有回答。  
“你喜欢我吗，Harry Potter。”Draco不甘心地又问了一遍，语气却平板得像一句陈述。他瞪大眼睛盯着Harry的脸，泪水又不受控制地滚出酸痛的眼眶。  
按在肩头的手臂力道收紧了，Harry又把他搂到了怀里，这次他没有再挣扎。

>>>倒计时0天  
Draco醒来的时候宿舍里只剩他一个人了，静悄悄的。与此相对比的是宿舍楼下沸腾的喧嚣。昨晚的事情在他清醒过来之后一遍遍在脑海内回放，Draco伸了个懒腰，随即又蜷缩回手指脚趾侧躺在床上抱成一团，摸出手机开始看有什么消息。  
已经早上九点多了，但他只睡了不到五个小时——昨晚熄灯后回来又在床上翻滚着胡思乱想了好久才睡着——一个小时前班级群里在呼朋唤友组队去和教官们道别，地点似乎就是在宿舍区，这倒是能很好地解释楼下的吵闹。  
虽然因为没睡够心脏跳得又重又沉，眼睛干涩得厉害，脑子里也晕乎乎的，但睡是睡不着了。Draco又在床上挣扎着闭上眼睛翻了几个身，还是没忍住爬下了床，穿着睡衣站在窗户边往楼下看。  
没有同学叫他去，他也不想去——这似乎都和刚入学那天没什么区别，但这些都不重要。上午的阳光透过窗户照进来，Draco在光线中眯起眼睛，轻而易举地在楼下乌泱泱一群人中找到了Harry——雪白的军服，晒得有些发黑的侧脸和手臂，虽然楼下的每个教官似乎都一样的打扮，但Harry总是最显眼的那一个。

也许身为军人连新陈代谢酒精都比其他人要快，Draco腹诽。Harry看起来没有一点宿醉的样子，他站得笔直地和同学们交谈、和凑上前来的同学一个个拥抱，偶尔转半个身和其他位置的同学说话。Draco能从楼上看到他的笑脸，以及笑的时候露出的一口白牙。  
内心的不爽与不甘翻搅着，Draco攥紧了窗帘，用力到手指尖都发白。窗帘被他揪得快要变形，又在他察觉到自己确确实实是在嫉妒楼下光明正大抱住Harry的同学们时被猛地松开。他的眼睛仿佛被黏在了窗户上，想要转身去洗漱都做不到。  
但他还是不敢下去。  
仅仅是想到他们不到一小时之后就要离开的事实就让Draco眼框发烫，而昨天晚上的事情现在想起来更让他觉得脸上发烧。他怕自己在众目睽睽下因为Harry一个拥抱就哭出来，更让他不想面对的是Harry昨天即使到最后也没有给出他一个明确的答复。

整十点的时候大巴车开了过来，棕色卷发的女军官——现在Draco知道她叫Hermione了——拿着哨子吹了三声，第三声余音还回荡在空气中时，本来四处分散和同学们告别的教官就已经整整齐齐站回了她的面前。  
连喧闹着的学生们都安静了下来，只剩下低低的压抑不住的哭声。  
“很高兴这二十一天能和大家相处，营区的邮件地址已经传达给各班班长了，虽然寄过来的信件会经过审查后才能发到个人手中，但请大家相信他们最终都是可以看到的。  
“我们很欢迎大家写信来。全体，敬礼——”  
她声音不算大，但吐字清晰且中气十足，甚至Draco在楼上都能听得一清二楚。拿在手里的手机停在Harry的通讯录界面上——这还是上周在医务室的时候Harry给他写在纸条上的，让他如果再不舒服了和自己联系。  
或者我可以写信给他。  
Draco心里刚冒头的那么点给Harry打电话的勇气又缩了回去，所有的社交技能在喜欢的人面前都消失的无影无踪，Draco甚至觉得自己被昨天晚上的劣质啤酒变成了哑巴。  
然而Harry上车的时候面向着学生们扫视了一圈又挥了挥手的动作，成功地让Draco缩回去的勇气又探出了小触角。  
他在那一瞬间心脏狂跳着想要飞奔下楼再近距离见Harry一面，但身上的睡衣、杂乱的头发、以及他还没有洗漱的事实又让他僵在原地跺着脚转了个圈。再向楼下看去时，所有人都已经坐上那辆大巴车。  
好吧，Draco，他对自己说，你现在可以去洗漱了。  
然后在进卫生间之前狠狠地把手机摔到了床上。

用冷水冲脸显然不能冲走他乱七八糟自己也理不清的心情，Draco洗漱完出来，换下睡衣，收拾了明天开始上课要用的书和笔记本，在屋子里毫无目的地转了两三圈之后，还是忍不住又爬上床拿回了手机。  
手机解锁之后还是Harry的电话号码界面。  
身为一个从小在夸奖和赞美中长大的Malfoy，Draco一直知道自己绝对是吸引人视线的那一类，但他还是克制不住地去想，如果Harry只是顾及他面子才没有明着拒绝，或者更糟，Harry昨天那段话只是一封他没有听出来的婉拒信……  
手机忽然震起来的刹那他差点又把手机摔出去。上面显示的号码已经被他盯着看了一个上午，烂熟于心。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”Harry的声音顺着电波传过来，“我今天上午没有看到你。”  
“……我起晚了。”Draco干巴巴地回复，他搞不明白Harry是什么意思，但不能否认的是内心确实因为这个电话又雀跃了起来。  
Harry在那边笑了起来，他听起来就像什么都没有发生，仿佛Draco只是个和他熟悉的学生，“现在起来了吗？有个礼物要送给你，学校西门往右走。”  
“你——你们没走？”  
“这队的大巴车先走了，我申请了离队，”Harry听着电话那边一阵桌椅碰撞声，笑着放缓了语调，“别急，时间还很充裕。”

Draco在西门外差点没认出来Harry——也许是因为请了假，他把军服换成了简单的T恤长裤，头顶还带着一顶棒球帽。现在的Harry看起来就像任何一个普通的大学生，也许只是头发短了点。  
“我以为需要半个小时，”Harry带着他往左边刚修好的桥上走，“毕竟你们学校真的很大，跑过来的？我以为我说了不用着急。”  
“怎么可能，”Draco压住急促的呼吸，虽然没跑，但他可能确实走得比平时快了那么一点——考虑到现在离那通电话只过了二十分钟，而且他还在下楼到一半时又回宿舍换了另一件从行李箱里掏出来的衬衫，“是你的情报工作不到位，很明显有的近路你并不知道。”  
Harry笑了笑没有反驳。

大一新生的校区本来就建在郊外，西门外更是一片荒地，新建好的桥是可以通车的，但他们走了这么久都没有看到任何车，更别提有什么和他们一样跑到这里来逛的人。广阔的天空下只有他们两个人这种宽敞又私密的环境勾出了Draco心底那点探头探脑的勇气，他掐着自己的手心斟酌着开口，“所以你——”  
“你之前——”  
Draco眨了眨眼睛，示意Harry先说。  
“你之前想要的弹壳，靶场练习的那些都需要回收计数，不过我自己的还是可以拿出来的，”Harry站定，在Draco面前摊开手，掌心是一颗有些磨损了的子弹壳，上面打了两个孔，用一根银链穿起来，“你的礼物，Draco。”  
一直被他攥在手里捂得温热的子弹壳被Harry放到了Draco手中。  
“你自己的？”  
Harry歪了歪头，扯着嘴角笑了一下没有回答。  
“你身上的？”不知怎么的，Draco突然就猜到了，这个事实让他的手指控制不住地抖了起来。  
“别怕，”Harry推着Draco的手指让他把弹壳握在手心，“医生说差一点就打到肾了，所以这严格来讲是个幸运物。”  
“那我不能——”  
“这只是我的日常生活之一，”Harry语气柔和地打断了Draco，“上面有命令就需要执行，十天半个月联系不到是最常见的。”他刻意夸大军队的严格程度，“日常的信件和个人邮件都会被检查，感情问题需要向上级通报，而且休息和假期都很少……”  
他看着Draco，这些天的相处让Harry把这个金发男孩了解了个彻底——如果直接说联系困难劝Draco放弃肯定是行不通的，但没谈过恋爱的小孩子很容易被远距离吓到——Harry在等Draco自己开口说放弃。  
“那……”Draco低着头思考了半天，嘴唇被他自己咬来咬去，他最终抬头看着Harry，“那你多久能有一个假？休息日打个电话或者发发邮件可以吗？”  
Draco声音不大，Harry甚至从里面听出了点委屈的意思，但男孩看着他的眼神清澈且坚定，仿佛他开口说一个“不行”就要继续想别的办法来妥协。  
Harry突然就屈服了，没等Draco再说什么，他自己先选择了妥协。

“这个，”Harry掏出自己的手机点了几下，转过屏幕来给Draco看，“我们战友之间日常练习用的，没任务的时候能挂着聊会儿，不出大的差错不会被检查的。”  
Harry边说边看着Draco突然亮起来的眼睛，没由来地感觉自己轻松了很多。  
“一个月可以申请一次假，通常只有一个白天……”  
一旦开了个头后面的话就很好说了，Harry一边解释着规矩一边把子弹项链从Draco手中拿出来，手臂伸长给他戴在脖子上，“别傻乎乎的带着这个过安检，”他笑着拍掉Draco不安分地想要摸项链的手，“会被查到然后没收，真要带着坐车可以找我在的时候。”  
“但这是你的幸运物。”Draco挣扎。  
“是啊，不过幸运的是我有了更好的幸运物。”项链扣好了，Harry附身亲了一下那个从他腹部拆出来的弹壳，“现在它是你的了。”

有什么在悄悄改变了，Draco敏锐地察觉到。之前Harry保持的“教官”和“学生”之间那种温和的疏离感不见了，他整个人变得亲近且柔和。直觉告诉Draco追问“幸运物”只会让他面红耳赤，他咽下了这个，但另一个问题在能制止之前就说出了口。  
“你的伤口，能让我看一下吗……？”  
Harry挑挑眉没有说话，干脆利落地掀起一截T恤——受伤的地方已经不需要贴纱布了，但新长出来的嫩肉和周围一圈被晒成过古铜色的肌肤之间还是能看出很明显的差别，不过伤疤的存在没有影响平整排布的八块腹肌。Draco无意识地握住了胸前挂着的弹壳，喉咙干涩地吞咽了一下，换来Harry放下衣服，满脸狡猾地盯着Draco笑，直到后者克服对伤疤的恐惧，继而因为脑海里挥之不去的Harry完美的腹肌而满脸通红。

“Harry，你——”Harry陪他回学校的路上，Draco忍不住还是想问这个纠缠了自己快一晚上的问题，但能说出口前却又把这句吞进了肚子里。  
“嗯？”  
“你——你不许喜欢其他人！”他凶巴巴的改口。  
Harry又笑了，他今天笑得格外多，也格外好看。  
“好。”  
离校门口还有一点距离，Harry向前倾身，吻在Draco依旧有些红肿的眼皮，用嘴唇感受薄薄一层皮肤下Draco眼球不安地颤动，直到他安静下来。

“回去吧，”Harry又走了几步把他送到门口，整了整他的衬衫领口，把项链藏在下面，“可别再哭了啊。”  
“我才没哭！”Draco大声反驳，“哭你个疤头！”为了证明，他还把眼睛瞪得大大的直直对上Harry的眼睛。  
“好吧好吧，我哭了行吗，”Harry哭笑不得地推着他的肩把他塞进校门里，“别看了，给我留点面子。”说着还做了个假哭的表情，看着Draco笑了起来，才安心地挥了挥手。  
Draco也笑着对Harry扬了扬手里的手机，转身背对着Harry往宿舍走。他没有回头，也不敢乱转弯——西门这边只有老师办公楼，道路又宽又直，根本没有什么“小路”，而以Harry对学校的熟悉程度，如果他瞎走就会被发现。

直到拐了两个弯后，确定到了Harry看不到的地方，Draco才深吸了一口气停下来。他站在拐弯处，红着眼眶亲了亲Harry给他的子弹项链。

>>>四年后  
Draco端着咖啡走进医院的时候正好是早上五点半，离查房还有半个小时。昨天他轮休，睡了足足十二个小时，干脆早一点来到医院挑几个好的病历给自己。  
他现在是这所部队医院的实习医生，每天根据被分配到的病历给不同的主治医生打下手，当然，如果来得早，他可以在分病历之前将特别感兴趣的藏在手里。  
两个盲肠炎一个异食癖——还没什么人来，Draco在前台一边喝咖啡一边随意扫过去——他更感兴趣神经科，尤其希望有个什么脑内肿瘤之类能让他学习开颅手术——一个断肢修复一个心脏置换一个头部……  
Draco不敢置信地又翻回去看这一页，白纸黑字写得明明白白——Harry Potter，头部击打伤以及右大腿被子弹穿过……Draco那双开颅手术能在一边稳稳扶着止血钳半小时不动一下的手现在颤抖得差点把手边的病历都摔到地上。

他在咖啡洒出去的前一刻用最后的自制力把杯子摆到桌台，推远；在浅蓝色的实习医生制服上抹干手心冒出的汗水，然后用大拇指掐着食指侧面强迫自己冷静下来继续看病历。  
——昨天送入医院，腿上的是贯穿伤，失血不少但好在没擦到大动脉，已经完成了缝合手术；头部应该是重物撞击的伤，可能有中度脑震荡，但没有大碍。  
Draco松了口气，腿一软差点跌坐在前台边上。值夜班的护士过来问他有没有事，Draco摇了摇头，咬着嘴唇强迫自己站稳，贴着墙根一路走到了Harry的病房。

还不到查房的时间，床边只开了一盏小夜灯，方便夜班护士进来查看和照顾。病床上那人额头连同一只眼睛都被纱布包着，露出的嘴角似乎也被封了几针，还涂着药膏。  
他看起来睡得正熟——Draco盯着检测仪上的生命体征，花了比平时多两倍的时间确认一切正常，然后放心地任由自己被恐慌和后怕席卷，靠着病床滑到了地上。  
Harry前段时间忙得要命，Draco也因为在医院实习而少了很多空闲。他们上次见面还是一个多月以前——在医院外的餐厅吃饭，又挤在医院的卫生间里亲吻抚摸直到两个人都射在对方手心。之后Draco回去值班，Harry赶回部队。

你现在都不抱抱我。  
Draco抱着膝盖，在一阵阵冷汗中努力平复自己的恐慌与心悸，床头的监视器“滴—滴—”地跳着，他侧靠在床沿，用自己的脸颊蹭Harry放在被子外连着吊瓶的手臂。  
你都不能抱抱我，更别提从口袋里给我掏糖吃。  
恐慌逐渐散去，Draco磨着牙盯着Harry的手臂，突然感觉到了气愤。

这种气愤在他早上随着主治医生查房时升到了最高。  
麻醉药褪去后，Harry已经醒过来了，正躺在床上扮演最受欢迎的“听话病人”角色。Draco面无表情地拿着病历本向主治医生汇报病情，又冷淡而机械地向Harry介绍自己。  
他还在生气，虽然理智告诉他受伤不是Harry能控制的，但Harry一句话没有直接绑着绷带躺到他实习的医院的病床上的事儿还是让Draco气到抓狂。他恨不得要把Harry身上的每一块肉都咬出血——手臂、肩膀、锁骨、还有无论什么地方。但他又气到压根不想碰Harry一下，害怕即使是最简单的接触也会让他溃不成军。  
“你好啊，Malfoy医生，”而这个Harry——昨天刚做完手术现在麻药止痛药基本都停止工作了的Harry，趁着主治医生去查隔壁床的空档用自己没有打点滴的手去够Draco垂在身侧的手，唯一露出来的那只眼睛因为微笑而可爱地弯成一道弧，顶着被缝合了不好有大动作的嘴角，含糊不清地说，“你的名字听起来像星星。”  
Draco在确定他病历上没有写着伤到左手之后，狠狠地，捏了下Harry的手指尖。

Harry的恢复速度很快，一周以后Draco去给他拆头部的纱布和嘴角的缝线时，他只剩眼睛下方还有点淤血了。额头上原来的伤疤旁边又多了一道疤，Draco无意识地用大拇指摩挲了两下，粗糙的，有点硌手。  
“吓到你了？”嘴角缝合处长出了新肉，虽然还不能张大嘴，但说话已经清晰了很多。  
Draco站在床边，居高临下地扫了他一眼。  
“最后一次了，我保证，好不好。”Harry又躺在床上伸手去够Draco的手指，他漂亮的男朋友现在紧抿嘴唇皱着眉头，一看就是还在生气。  
Draco撤开手臂没有说话，表明了不信。  
“Draco……”  
Harry又改去拽Draco的衣角，还差一点就够到了。  
“叫我Malfoy医生。”  
伸出去的手被Draco抓了个正着，没等Harry反手握住他，手臂上就被擦了碘伏消毒抽血；之后又轮到手背，被扎针输了个Harry叫不出名字的液体。  
埋了针的左手不能吃力，还在愈合中的右腿也不能用力。Harry以一种别扭的姿势右手和左脚使劲，从病床上坐了起来。  
“我退伍了，Draco。”Harry用还埋着针的左手虚虚抓住Draco的白大褂，吃定了Draco不可能冒着让他左手施力的风险抽身离开，“所以你不用害怕了。”  
Draco正在病历本上补充的手停下了动作。  
“或者你也可以继续生气，”Harry变本加厉地以一种缓慢但无法拒绝的速度凑近，双手环住Draco的腰，把脸埋在他肚子上，深深地吸了一口气，“你可以来对我发火，但我要开始追求你了，Draco。”  
一个笑容在Draco还没有意识到之前就浮现在他的脸上。

Harry的头发比以前长了点，大概是退伍在即不需要保持寸头了。黑色的头发颇有种杂乱生长的架势，Draco看不到Harry的脸，只觉得自己腹部埋了团黑色的毛球。但Harry环在他腰上的手臂很舒服，贴在他腹部的重量也很温暖，他能感觉到Harry温热的鼻息扫在衣服上，在慢慢渗进来接触他的皮肤——就像Harry这个人一样，总会在你不知不觉间就渗入你生活的每一点一滴。  
Draco下意识地放轻了呼吸。  
我还在生气吗？他问自己，面对Harry他的脾气总是来得急去得也快，就像他近两年来无时无刻不想亲吻Harry的嘴唇，也无时无刻想要把他的唇瓣咬出血。  
而现在他最庆幸的是，Harry的邻床病友和他之间的帘子是拉上的，这个小空间里只有谁都看不到的他们两个人。

“……你脑震荡还没好，不该坐起来的。”抿着嘴唇把翘起的唇角压下去，Draco在享受了一会儿短暂的温馨后清了清嗓子打破寂静，“而且腿上的伤口受力容易撕裂。”  
Harry给了他生气的权利，他当然要好好利用一下。  
Draco板着脸把Harry按回床上，低着头补充今天的病历记录，顺便调快了点滴的速度。  
一分半之后他从病历上抬头，看着在一副疼得呲牙咧嘴的表情中还冲他笑的Harry，终于大发慈悲把速度调了回去。  
“别装了，”离开之前他把温热的毛巾裹在输液管上，“那个疼痛程度比你身上的这几个口子 轻多了。”  
然后靠在病房外的墙上补完了病历上剩下的部分。

等Draco轮完这一圈病房，又去跟了主治医生一场神经手术之后，已经到晚上了。昨天休息过后今天他负责值夜班，Draco在传呼室待着，一边啃从外面买回来的三明治一边记录今天的手术笔记。  
然而直到他机械地吃光整个三明治把包装纸扔到垃圾桶里，笔记本上也只写了三行字。  
好吧。  
Draco对自己妥协了。反正他只是值班，只要带着呼机，在哪里待着都可以。  
他抱着笔记本和一沓准备夜里看的厚厚的资料书滑进了Harry的病房。  
输的液体中含有安眠成分，Draco进去的时候Harry已经睡得很熟了，平躺着，手臂搭在薄被上，手背上的输液贴卷起两个角，要掉不掉地粘着。Harry的睡姿看起来也充满了军人风范，仿佛现在把床竖起来让他转个九十度就能站成个完美的军姿，但只有Draco知道他可以是一个多么黏人的抱抱熊。  
Draco坐在床边的凳子上，因为这份回忆露出一个笑容。  
不过他很少能见到Harry这么毫无防备的睡颜。更多时候他都是迷迷糊糊在Harry的凝视下醒来，然后一边躲着他的亲吻和扎人的胡茬，一边手忙脚乱地擦自己眼角的分泌物——这是最初。后来他就双手都窝在温暖的被子里，更多的时候是按在Harry的心脏上，感受着那里沉稳的跳动声，任由对方在自己眼睛边上乱蹭。  
长时间的恋爱可以磨掉任何一个人的包袱，即使他是个Malfoy也不例外——当然，前提是Harry不会边帮他擦脸边拿这个说事儿。

第一次从Harry的凝视中醒来是在他大一期末附近。Harry的假期正好赶上他的考试周，Draco忙得昏天黑地，恨不得一天分出48个小时还不用睡觉，但他依旧没事儿人一样答应了Harry的邀约，通宵背了第二天准备复习的书，然后一大早坐车去约好的地方见面——他甚至没有来得及灌自己一杯咖啡，不过Harry就是他最好的提神剂。  
然而这幅提神剂在暖洋洋的午后咖啡厅还是失去了效果。Draco甚至不记得自己是什么时候睡着的，他只记得自己撑着下巴坐在Harry对面聊天，下一个画面就是他从环在桌子上的手臂中睁开眼，看到Harry侧着头面对着他趴在旁边，眼神温柔地能把他溺死在里面。  
墙上的挂钟显示已经三点多了，他一下子就清醒了过来——Harry六点就要去赶最后一班车回营区，他们相见的时间总共没有十二个小时，而他居然还睡过去一个多小时——Draco猛地坐直身子想要弥补什么，Harry却不慌不忙地跟着坐起来，伸手拽了拽Draco身上即将滑下去的外套，拇指和食指用舒适的力道按压着他的后颈，“别太快起身，小心头疼。”  
Draco当时还沉浸在浪费了时间的懊悔里，对Harry不温不火的态度很是不满，冲他抱怨：“你怎么不叫醒我！”Harry笑了笑没有说话，一边给他揉捏因为趴着睡而有些酸痛的肩颈，一边给他叫了一杯焦糖拿铁。  
在这之后他们的见面再也没撞过Draco的任何一个考试周。

这里只有一盏小夜灯，没有桌子，但Draco还是趴在床头的小柜上飞快且整齐地把笔记补完了。他收好笔记本拿着笔往Harry脸上凑过去，伸到一半又缩回来换成自己的手指，轻轻戳了戳Harry嘴角边长出的粉红色新肉。  
“快点好起来吧疤疤头，我可不想被追求的第一天就在照顾男朋友。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 终于心满意足搞了一次德追哈www这个paro写得太累了不知道为什么总卡得我生无可恋www结尾这几段其实是早就想好了的但真写出来感觉有点刻意和矫情23333但我不想改，主要是也想不出来别的了（ry
> 
> 以防被误解ww这几年是有在一起的，Harry的意思可以理解成“反正退役了没事儿了补一段追求你的过程”，是两个人的小浪漫xxx但我担心我可能没把这个表达清楚orzzz
> 
> 虽然可能没被注意到，但最后一节提到的时间都是有进度的不是瞎写的x以及前面的标点符号也没有错的！问句没有问号是因为他的语气就不是疑问（大声bb）
> 
> 一道疤是疤头，两道疤是疤疤头，德拉科·严谨·马尔福（x


End file.
